Dreams of Fate (Abandoned for time being)
by Fryingpangirl
Summary: The good-thought are evil rulers, while old Freedom Fighters are torn. New but old Freedom Fighters are trying to prevent the destroying of all (worlds) they know. There's a girl, the Queen of Spades. A girl whose powers could bring sanctuary, but could bring doom all the same. There's a love. A love, fated to be the strongest to ever exist, before time and space were ever created.
1. A Wedding and a Death

_**Starring (mainly un-canon age constellation)**_**:**

**Amelia Lily Rose: 19 (full name, Lily after her mother)**

**Elias Maximilian Acorn: turned 20 a month ago  
**

**Olgivie "Sonic" Maurice Takashi the hedgehog: 21 **

**Sally Alicia Acorn: 20 (Elias and Sally are twins here)  
**

**Silver the hedgehog: 22 (due to time travel)  
**

**Lyco &amp; Leeta Wolf: 19 (being twins...)  
**

**Shard the Metal Sonic: err… let's say he's 21 too, as he's a Metal Sonic, and designed to become growing like Sonic until he reached his full potential and remain like that?  
**

**Larry Lynx: uhh… what about 20?**

**Blaze the cat: 21, nearly 22 (time travel also)  
**

**Miles "Tails" Prower: 15**

**Cosmo the seedrian: 15**

**Amadeus &amp; Rosemary Prower: I don't know their real ages; I'll just say he's 47, Rosemary soon 46?**

**Antoine &amp; Bunnie "Rabbot"-D'Coolette: 25**

**Knuckles the echidna: 23**

**Vector the crocodile: 27**

**Espio the chameleon: 24**

**Charmy the bee: 14**

**Cream the rabbit: 13**

**Maria Robotnik: 18, nearly 19, she got teleported back into the world after the Sonic X version, that brought her back, and she started aging normally**

**Shadow the hedgehog: immortal, physically forever 15-16, created ~ 70 years ago (chronologically something as 72)  
**

**Rouge the bat: 25**

**E-123 Omega: immortal robot, let's say created 8 years ago, so that's his age, in his mind 25**

**Eggman, his Anti too: 80, thought dead until woken up through Shadow, since then forever this age **

_**Suppression Squad &amp; Rosy the rascal, Anti-Universe**_**: age of prime counterpart**_**  
**_

**NICOLE the holo-lynx: undying as being a hologram of a computer, physically 19 too**

_**Dead Persons:**_

**Vanilla the rabbit, death caused through: car crash, three months ago  
**

**Alicia Acorn: lung cancer, half a year ago  
**

**Harvey Who: a few weeks ago, simply old age = Elias is now leader of the SFF**

**Soon … Maximilian Acorn: poisoning, without a cure for this new poison **

_**Differences to canon:**_

**The Sonic X end with Chris coming back to his world happened a year before the "Sonic the hedgehog '06" scenario, Solaris' end, the time-turning, and Blaze's sacrifice a month before a fight with Eggman, where they got transported to Knothole, after living in Sonic met Sally and any scenarios started that happened in the comics, as Sonic being cheated on by Fiona with Scourge and other.=It happened 7 years before now.  
**

**When Elias fled Knothole, the Secret Freedom Fighters were formed = 1. Elias never met Megan, so he never married! 2. Saint John isn't a traitor, but an ally, Ixis Naugus meanwhile did his plans through a split-up part of him, but these things were prevented by the SFF, and Naugus died. Saint John isn't appearing for real, perhaps at the first taxes-collecting, and dying, but not again.**

**The Council of Acorns was disbanded when Maximilian recovered and took over to ruling again (I don't know if it hasn't happened like that for real, so I listened it here). Formed it was when Elias got accidently found during a mission by Sonic and was begged to take the throne instead of Patch and dissolving Sally's and former's marriage, Silver persuaded him into that, the rebellion of the Prower family resulted from the throne-taking and Elias being stupid after **_**Naugus **_**gives him advice, after the throne-overtaking with Naugus placing the crown himself on his head, Elias returns to the rest of the SFF, that have been staying in the dark.  
**

**Neither Sword nor Crown of Acorns were destroyed, but the Colonel died because he killed Mammoth Mogul with the Sword of Light which was destroyed after fulfilling the task. Tails' prophecy is being fulfilled in the future. **

**Amy didn't age up herself, it was that she got experience and the reason why she became a Freedom Fighter, and that they were way more average when it came to age differences here than in canon. She still used the Ring of Acorns; but for the 'greater good', to save the world, as only pure ones may use it. (That's a difference too – I think)**

**She stopped chasing Sonic at 13, and gave up on him at 14.**

**Eggman 'died' 3245, after Amy's moving on, pictured here in later chapters, because Sonic fought him after Sally got captured and smashed Eggman into a different world, the one Shadow got teleported to after his sacrifice with the Metarex, both got out and stayed in the dark as the dimension made both nice, Cosmo meanwhile fell into Chris' dimension, he found her after his arrival, took care of her, and appears again because of the changes here that cause a space-time-continuum-break which brings her there later on.**

_**Clothes difference:**_

**Amy wears in regular an outfit like in the picture found on dA under the name "Vocaloid Amy", her hair is different from the picture, Amy wears it long &amp; open with a black stripe, at occasions a blue and red Kingdom-of-Acorns-suit, much like Rosemary Prower's as a Council Member with red plateau sandals and her hair in a bun, as a SFF a black suit like Leeta &amp; Lyco, but with pink stripes, her hair is in a high ponytail combined with a firm bun and her mask shades being dark pink.**

**Sally and Sonic look like themselves in the "Mobius X Years later"-series as King and Queen, with laurel wreaths to show that they're Emperor and Empress.**

**Cream wears a brown, knee-long, skin tight dress that shows some chest, and white, tight, 3/4 leggins underneath.**

**Tails looks too as in the "Mobius X Years later" series with some resemblances of the Sonic Boom outfit (tools belt).**

**Rouge wears the same, except the hearts on her shoes and her breast are blue like her eye shadow (she wanted a small change when she outgrew her old suit because she as a 21-year-old decided she didn't like pink anymore).**

_**Couples:**_** EliAmy, Tailsmo, SonSally, Shadaria, Knuxouge, Silvaze, AntoinexBunnie, CharmyxCream**

**_Full Summary:_**** Sonic and Sally, now rulers through Sally's parents dead, a letter pretending to be from Elias, that he puts Sally as ruler instead of him, and their marriage; turned evil and force the Freedom Fighters to torturing the people with taxes and if not payable, violence. Amy only stands up for her beliefs and is wanted over night as a treachery of the biggest sort, a 1.000.000 Mobians (Mobian currency in my fanfic, I don't know the true, so I used the one I heard or read some people using which sounded good) price on her head, wanted hung, and fleeing wounded after being shot at because of openly rebellion. The Secret Freedom Fighters find her, take her in and take care of her wounds, and she becomes one of them, learning that Sally is the traitor, as already suspected (also the one of Silver's future, here she's now and not as Mecha Sally) and that the overthrown king wasn't bad. The change in Sonic and his "Friends"' hearts also affect the Suppression Squad, Anti-Universe in total, and Rosy, who stands up against good in Moebius, and Anti-Robotnik helping Scourge and his friends, as the only one kept sane and wanting good there; Shadow, Rouge and Eggman as well, but as above, his Anti wasn't affected, perhaps through an invention. All parties decide to ally in the fight over Mobius, and two old friends, thought dead, appear. Amy's role in war and her abilities are revealed when the war starts becoming darker than the Great War and the second of the two allies appears, other unlikely ones, once political foes, even though wanting only the best for Mobius, come, and suddenly most people are torn between old beliefs and new happenings.**

**It's from their future view (past tense, in exceptions I'll have it in present, but I will warn you) I'll show in a sequel, but some characters will die. I got it planned out so long, but the beginning not. The say that named part is actually the worst, is for me absolutely true. And I got inspired greatly by "Sonamy: I remember" by papapa, where Sally and Elias are mean, but I like Elias and Sonic not so much, and it'd be interesting, him as a villain, and only Sonic stands up, here it's a whole bunch of friends turning foes, foes turning allies, friends/allies turning lovers, etc., so only inspired. ****_M for violence/gore, evt. Lemon, no good for kids under 16 by standards! _**

**L****ong A/N, I know, but it had to be, I needed the background information to the canon difference and dead persons noticed, and summary is quite long, won't be able to put it in 384 chars, but none'll be half as long, pinky promise! This is the prologue, pretty long itself, about the King's death, and how Sonic and Sally came to rule as husband and wife. **** I have decided to not use songs anymore in the story, so the titles have all changed. Instead, I'm doing a playlist. I plan on making this a saga called Dreams of Fate, a long fanfic sorted into the following books "**Book 2: The Life we Both Dreamt of" &amp; ** **"**Book**** 3: A Shot at Changing for Us" starring 1st Elias' and Amy's future with children, and then, after a time-set back before Sonic and Sally becoming rulers, with only Elias remembering anything and trying to prevent the war and yet earning Amy's love once again, last book inspired by the HP-fanfic called "A second chance at true love" with James and Lily surviving the Avada Kedavra, turning back as teenagers, with James after finding her trying to make her remember him, their past, and the magic world, I thought the idea was nice, so I'll take up on it. Those books are also sorted into different parts, grouping more than one chapter of one book.**

******I just made that date up, as ****** Amy should have the age of 19 chronologically by then, as according to Mobius Encyclopaedia she was born on day 186 of the year 3226, so with the calendar we humans use counting the days with 1st January as day 1, she would turn 20 on 5th July 3246, as it couldn't have been a leap-year, and I already reveal, she shall meet Elias at Valentine's Day, as an omen, and coincidentally it's the year in Mobius X years later unaltered, where Sonic &amp; Sally tie the knot.****

**Please review! Favouring and Following is always appreciated as well! **** Questions will be answered, no false shyness, I don't bite **_**and**_** answer!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the characters; SEGA and Archie do, I only own ****the plot of the story.**

* * *

_**Dreams of Fate**_

**_Book 1: The Queen of Spades_**

**Part 1: The Beginning  
**

Prologue: A Wedding And A Death

_"...Hey Princess, __In a contest,_

_You're the Queen and you Own the Rest,_

_Someday we're gonna Take the crown..."_

_(Hey Princess-Allstar Weekend)_

* * *

Hello, my name is Amelia Lily Acorn, née Rose, and this is the story how I became Queen on my husband's, Elias, side, just like how my friends became foes, old foes became friends, and old "friends" becoming lovers. I expect you to admit you see and realize what has happened, and not to play it down. It's not only my story, but my friends' as well, and they will tell you for themselves when their time comes.

* * *

**4th January 3246, 8.43 PM**

**Mobius**

**Castle Acorn  
**

**3rd Person POV  
**

"What happened to him?" Doctor Quack had received a strange call only an hour ago. It had been Sally Acorn, the lovely princess, saying how her father was in pain. He had eaten his usual food: champagne and Bordeaux red wine for drinking, healthy vegetables in salad form as appetizer, finest lamb flesh, the freshest of the fresh, perfectly cooked, with a big amount of his favourite sauce, pea puree, and variations of fresh vegetables as main course, (again, but he was at Dr. Quack's advice on a 'diet'… well, for his standards) and as dessert crème brûlée, flambéed by world famous cooks, just like the whole dinner. He had taken everything elemental for medical help with him, since Sally hadn't been concrete in information. The Acorn patriarch cringed in pain, clutching his roaming belly.

"We don't know", Sally answered.

"What has he eaten?"

Dr. Quack asked his standard questions he loathed so much, but it had to be, Sally responded dutifully, until he was finished.

"Your Majesty? May I have a blood sample?"

Maximilian just nodded, pale but also green in his face. Dr. Quack knew from previous unfriendly encounters that the king's life was often attacked, mostly through poisoning. But here, it seemed like a simple 'Wrong-Food'-affair.

"It'll poke for a second…", he tried to ease him.

"I know. Just get it over and done with."

Dr. Quack realized that he certainly wasn't faking his illness. He usually put up one hell of a fight when it came to blood samples. The duck secretly wondered if he was traumatized once by an injection or simply had phobia. He anyway did as told and watched the needle sinking in his body. The doctor slowly let it fill with the delicate red liquid, even though someone said royal families would have blood in blue colour - well, it was a rumour, no truth in it!

"Very good. The results will be here immediately."

The duck doctor had for situations like these always a mobile scanner, it was very helping.

"Process is running. 58% from 100 are over.", the monotone computer voice was babbling things like that over and over again. Twenty seconds later it said: "Process complete. Natural poison found."

"Give me details on poison, scanner.", he ordered.

"Poison is known as _Torture Liquid_, invented in exotic regions.* It's usually mixed in wine, because it tastes very much like alcohol. The poison has many substances found in usually unpoisoning food if treated correctly, as for an instance eggs. The bigger parts are castor oil that has been used very much in the fetishism as torture, and salmonellae, a poisoning part of an uncooked egg. It's highly concentrated, only small amounts can make people die in twelve hours, mostly belly - and throat ache, peltsy tongue, sweating, fevering, and other as signs. There hasn't been found an antidote yet, the poison is highly illegal. Person has taken in poison two hours ago, ten hours left to live."

"Your Majesty?" Quack had realized how pale Maximilian turned at the words, knowing he had just ten hours left to live.

"Get my notary, and Sally, Quack. I need my Will official. Please." His words were difficult to understand, having a peltsy tongue, but the duck obeyed immediately. Minutes later, the required persons, with white faces, were in the room. Quack, meanwhile, was uneasy with Sally. She had reacted weirdly, sweating lightly, but it was January! She stuttered lightly, but you could say the shock was it. The other reactions weren't.

Slowly and lightly stuttering, Maximilian dictated the notary his will.

_The Will of Maximilian Acorn, King of the Planet of Mobius, Descendant of Alexander Acorn the Unitor_

_1\. As successor to the throne shall follow my children. Elias, the real heir, is free to choose. Sally may succeed instead of him at my throne, or as his heir instead of his descendants, but I prefer him. The heir may also reform the Council, but be ruling on his or her own too._

_2\. My dearly loved children may choose their mates themselves, and they may be commoners, but their children still can be heirs – I learned through the 'Disguised-Patch/Antoine'-fiasco not to forbid them love._

_3\. 1.000 Mobians every month shall be spent on my dearly beloved, deceased wife's grave, that it may stay beautiful and in honour of her._

_4\. 10.000 Mobians in benefit to my dear doctor, Dr. Horatio Quack, that he may help other people with this money, used preferably for instruments, or science, that new medicaments and antidotes shall be improved and developed.  
_

_5\. The Sword of Acorns shall be brought to Elias, wherever he may be, by Geoffrey St. John, my dear advisor; I trust him only. If he hasn't found Elias, and proved it, he shall keep it, but use it only for good things._

_6\. The Ring of Acorns shall be given to the one that used its power – the Freedom Fighter Amelia Lily Rose, member of the royal line of Mercia. _

_7\. I name Antoine D'Coolette the Chief Guard of the Royal Palace, may he use that power wisely. _

_8\. Former named Chief Guard's wife, Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette, shall become the Hairdresser for my daughter, as reward for loyalty and at request of my Sally._

_9\. Knuckles the echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald, shall be sincere that he and his followers never may fear inquisition of Angel Island and have their, as echidnas prefer, quietness._

_10\. Miles Prower, son of the commander of the royal troops, Amadeus Prower, and Freedom Fighter shall be the Royal Mechanic, along with Rotor Walrus, a former member of the disbanded Council of Acorns, as his mentor. _

_11\. The Chaotix may become leaders of the Royal Secret Service, as being known detectives._

_12\. Merlin Prower, and the other Neo Walkers, shall remain unharmed, as well as their successors._

"Was that all?", the notary asked.

It had been an hour since the squirrel's near death had been announced – 9 hours he had left to live. The Freedom Fighters had been informed immediately. Antoine and Tails had received their badges which announced their new ranks, and proudly showed them off. Bunnie reacted at former's promotion with a big, fat, kiss on the lips, resulting in everyone else's groaning and eye rolling. Knuckles went as far as making kissy faces and singing (very false) the primary school song: "Antoine and Bunnie sitting in a tree-he – K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" That made Amy whacking his head with her (in)famous hammer, for the first time in years even taking it out. The training with Julie-Su had its uses, Amy was now a skilled fighter, especially in archery, and her current weapon of choice was a bow, proving the say: 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree', when you remember Rob's skills… well, Knuckles laid now knocked out cold on the floor.

Said girl was completely stunned at the gift the king gave her. It was true – she was the one to save the world once again, using the Ring of Acorns. She really didn't expect even being given something. Instead of being left out, she had been given a sacred artefact, heirloom of the royal line! Even more, she received it from the king himself, with the words: "Its power is not broken. It only has to recover. It always has to. When time comes, use it wise once again." The ring was now gleaming brightly on her finger, as she looked at it. She, of course, said thanks – sounding really shocked, she assumed.

* * *

**5th January 3246, 7.20 AM**

**Mobius**

**Castle Acorn  
**

**King Max's POV, Present Form**

That is it. The end. Sally. Elias, wherever you are. Be happy, you two. I love you, my children. I only want to know … who it was. Who gave me these 12 hours of torture? Who wanted me dead? It's been years since a last attempt on my life. I hope they keep me in honour. The Freedom Fighters … I didn't give Sonic anything special, because I know the 2nd wish will be good for Sally, my bean, and him. I dunno if he'll be a good king (if Elias won't be successor of mine) … time will tell.

My wife… I can see her, and a light, at the end of a tunnel. So it's true … but nobody said anything about already dead loved ones.

"Max …" I hear her whisper. "I can't believe who did it …"

"Who was it?" I asked confused.

"Only when we are there … Every person has someone who will guard him or her to the heavens. For you, it's me. Come." I got up, and took her hand. It felt … weird. Holding her after so long … and Alicia not having a real body. We carefully moved towards the tunnel.

"Who was it for you?"

"My mother", she replied. The light came nearer. We went through it. I left every earthly worry behind, as I stepped through it, knowing I'd be happy forever … with her.**

* * *

**5th January 3246, 14.19 PM**

**Mobius**

**Some Room in Castle Acorn  
**

**3rd Person POV  
**

Everyone was coping with the king's death. Well, two didn't. One of them should be utmost concerned.

They sat in a private room, the female snuggling up into the male's chest. She couldn't really believe it… that she murdered him. That finally he was dead. It had been _so_ easy. She had poured it into his glass of wine as nobody was looking; she had sat next to him, _so very easy_. Why? After he forced her into marrying someone else, she loathed him. She just wanted to be with somebody else, who was sadly _not_ a royal, was it that hard to understand? Then real evil took over her mind – and over his, out of everyone. They made a plan – they'd wait a couple of years, pretending. They would poison him out of the blue, and Elias, if needed. When latter left, it was _so_ great. Now, they only had to fake a letter, and they'd marry. Another few weeks being nice and then revealing their true nature and plans, it'd take a bit time to write a letter, send it off somewhere and the faked letter appearing.

**The letter:**

**_10__th__ January 3246 _**

_My dear sister Sally,_

_I am more than sad to hear that our father has passed away. I tell you, I do not wish the Sword of Acorns, or taking the throne. Neither shall my children, if I'll ever have some, I'm neither married yet nor have children, I don't want them involved in a life full with politics. Saint John may keep the sword, and I hereby officially make you the successor of father. _

_I sadly cannot attend the funeral, the crowning and the to be expected marriage of you and Sonic which I hope happening as soon as possible for you two, as I have many very important things to do early in this year, I am not able to go out anytime until at least April for longer than a few hours, thus not allowing me to leave this far, but make sure to tell everyone how extremely hard it is for me._

_My regards to everyone_

_Your brother, Elias***_

"So, dear, we did it. Now, to formalize our plans: Will you marry me?", the male grinned and pulled out a velvet box with a diamond ring in it.

"Of course!", the female grinned, and the now freshly engaged evil couple kissed with a smirk, while she had the ring slipped on the ring finger of her left hand.

* * *

**17th January 3246, 9 AM, 1 hour before Sally's crowning  
**

**Mobius**

**Great Hall of Castle Acorn  
**

**Amy's POV**

Elias' letter had arrived three days ago. It felt so… rushed. Sally had been very different too. Perhaps I had just been thinking shit, maybe it was just the fact that she'll become queen at that time - I thought a day later - but time told me, that a long planned complot began with the king's death, but that'll be later on. Two days ago, Sally officially got betrothed with Sonic; I thought it was way too early - and unfitting, because they had the funeral right before. So sad it had been. Everyone was crying, my black dress, the only one dressing dress of the few I still owned and was black, was still soaking wet from Tails, whom I had become really good friends with in time, and who had cried on my shoulder. _Time to say goodbye _was sung by everyone, the whole population was grateful that happy events shall follow, because everyone had been blue.

Back on the topic, I had a childhood crush on Sonic, alright, but back on Sally's crowning? I thought he was a jerk. I couldn't imagine him as a king, but two weeks later, they got married. I was supposed to be a bridesmaid, can't say I wasn't proud of this, but it was weird.

I was wandering around the Great Hall, looking right to left. People of all of Mobius were here, and I felt - left out.

"Amy!", I heard someone shout. I knew this voice. I knew it very good. It just couldn't have been…

"ROB!" Yes, there he was, my cousin. He looked strangely formal that day, his wife Mari-An and his son Jon were tailing him, and he went up to me. I hugged him, happy about this unexpected reunion. But I didn't know if Antoine would be…

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait de l'enfer ici?"****, as expected, Antoine had discovered him too, and was as unfriendly as I was happy.

"Good morning to you too, Antoine.", I said, a bit annoyed. He didn't know, but I've learned a lot of French thanks to listening to him… also bad words I wouldn't want to repeat with him as the subject, because now -

"Morning. Wait - _did you just understood me_?!"

"Yeah. You were a good teacher of French thanks listening to you." He looked so stunned. I really wish I had a camera with me that moment; it was one of those precious times when you feel absolute glory over someone, shown in their face perfectly, and **never **want to forget. And his face was, no exaggerating, PRICELESS!

"O-oh."

"Well, what _are _you doing here, cousin?", I changed the topic.

"I'm invited to the crowning, and the wedding as well.", he answered.

"You are staying here the whole two weeks?", I asked. I hadn't seen my cousin in a few years. Good way to catch up.

"Aye, I am.", he answered. "Nice to see you again, anyway."

I nodded. "Yeah. Hi Mari-An. Hi Jon.", I greeted the other two, Mari-An with a hug, while I petted Jon's head.

"Hi Amy", Mari-An smiled.

"Hi Auntie Amy.", Jon said. However, it sounded more like: "Ay Auntih Aimmy". He's so adorable, my second cousin once removed. I turned back to Rob.

"Nice! Hey Antoine, where've you left Bunnie anyway?", I added, towards Antoine this time.

"She's doing Sally's hair, as it's her job now.", the coyote replied.

"Shouldn't we go, getting a sitting place?", Rob threw in.

"There's a sitting arrangement.", Antoine seemed fed up. But who wouldn't be in his condition? After all, they'd had hell of a lot trouble with each other.

"Err… whatever. Let's just go already!"

Rob was still _that _impatient, never wanting to be late just as well. We went up. Our places were near the steps of the pedestal Sally would walk up to become queened.

* * *

**17th January 3246, 10.01 AM**

**Mobius**

**Cathedral, before the steps  
**

**Sally's POV**

I was truly amazed. My plan was nearly put into action. Crowning, wedding, a few weeks of pretending and having fun right after. Muah Ha Haa! I walked up the steps as the "Triumph march" was played on the organ. The priest stood there in his talar, a bible in his hands, the crown on a footing, the crown I craved for. I reached it and kneeled down. The vicar asked the first question, making me lay my right-hand fingers upon the bible, a special edition used for these very moments:

"Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, do you swear to God on the bible that you'll be a queen to the people, as a queen shall be?"

"I swear." This one was the easiest, though the second part was not exactly good.

"Will you prevent the people being harmed from other countries?"

"I swear." Not so easy, but it would have been bad for me if I let them being harmed, not so much money-giving.

"Will you swear treating the people good and rule under a kind hand?"

"I…" that was the hardest; most certainly I was going to break it in a few months. I crossed my fingers of my left hand unseen, saying: "… swear."

He placed the crown on my head, turned to the population, and told them: "If you approve of this crowning, say 'All hail to our queen'."

Sonic cried out the first Hail-yell. The rest of the Freedom Fighters, I was going to have a tough time to convince them, started shouting soon too. The hall was shaking with Hail-yells; they'll surely regret them soon, but…

I was led to the banquet. I saw Amy speaking to her cousin Sonic had invited - she must've missed him. The hall, decorated with beautiful flowers, was shining, filled with laughter, socializing and fun. They shall have a few weeks fun-overdose: they'll forget what happiness means and be somewhat still glad of us. Soon, all are drunk. Amy and Tails (actually Miles) were still sober; Miles because Amadeus wouldn't allow him to drink and Amy hated the taste of and the results of interaction with alcohol. Knuckles stood up (meaning, he climbs on the table) and sang "Sailing" by Rod Stewart:

"_I am sailing_

_I am sailing,_

_Home again,_

_Across the sea._

_I am sailing_

_Stormy waters_

_To be near you_

_To be free…"_

It was so false, Amy was taping it, in a few days time it was most certainly going to be a YouTube hit. "Knuckles the echidna sings: 'Sailing' in a horrible manner" Pah! Children! I hope they'll stop soon. Oh! Amy's to bed. Sonic walked up to me.

"Part one accomplished." He grinned evilly while he whispered his words in my ear.

"Oh yeah", I grinned just as wickedly.

"You didn't seriously swear, did you?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I crossed my fingers unseen before the third vow, between 'I' and 'swear'. You _must've_ noticed the gap." Really! Do I look this stupid or is he just a blue hedgehog-macho? DAMN MEN, CAN'T THEY BE INTELLIGENT ONCE IN THEIR LIFE! Er, what did I say? Forget it.

"I did. Good night honey."

"Night Blue." I got up too, getting some sleep - the week after next was very important, I needed my beauty sleep to look gorgeous for my fiancé and soon-to-be husband…

* * *

**31st January 3246, 10 AM, Sonic &amp; Sally's wedding  
**

**Mobius**

**A changing room in the cathedral  
**

**Sonic's POV**

_THE WEDDING  
_

Groom: Sonic the hedgehog

Bride: Sally Acorn

Best Man: Miles 'Tails' Prower

Maid of Honour: Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette

Bridesmaids: Amy Rose &amp; Mina Mongoose

Ring's bearer: Knuckles*****

Flower girl: Cream

I was sitting on a chair in my dressing room, today I was going to wear a tuxedo and a topper, (shudder) but I had to. At least that topper was going to be replaced by the Crown of Acorns. Tails, my best buddy since forever, even though I'm not sure if he was going to be anymore soon after I would be king, and Best Man, was staying with me in my room. The Bachelor party yesterday was awesome - Knuckles got drunk and was the biggest fun-maker for eternity! AND he ordered a few strippers. He was the only one who amused himself with them, but Miles taped it, both his drunk behaviour and the sex. Boy, I wondered just when he was going to use this tape for his advantage. Well, Miles' question was what I had dreaded:

"What happened to your freedom spirit, Sonic? Why do you marry _her_? I know she's your big love, but she's a _queen_ now for God's sake! Remember the time you got betrothed, you chose to be free and earned a slap from her!"

I couldn't answer. Thank God Knuckles came in: "They are ready.", he just said. I felt really exited. The church we drove to was full crowded. I waited till the door was opened, walked up the aisle with admiring looks from my parents in the front row. I walked up to the priest with Tails, who now prefers to be called Miles, but I still thought that name I gave him.

I heard bells - my wedding bells - the door flung open revealing Amy, Sally in her beautiful white dress, a veil covered her gorgeous face, the dress going to her ankles, glittering like snow, having "Ah!"s and "Oh!"s everywhere, followed by Bunnie in her blue dress, Amy and Mina in their identical teal (our colour theme was blue, since I have blue fur and she blue eyes, so the colour fits perfectly) knee-long revealing dresses (still insane that my ex-stalker, though over me for over five years, was bridesmaid at my wedding, and Mina was my ex-girlfriend, even madder), and Cream in her navy blue dress with a basket full of roses in her hand - Sally's bouquet was of purple and red roses, as a symbol, since in flower language purple roses mean love at first sight, and red ones mean deep, pure love. The wedding march played as Sal walked down the aisle with Antoine, as her dad's dead. (he he!)

I really do turn good girls bad, perhaps even more than my Anti. The evil doesn't come from me, though - it was Egghead's last invention that did it, he already made it work in a way it'd take long for me to turn evil, before I sent him away forever - I hope so, at least. I was not going to give him the satisfaction to see one of his inventions, his most evil one at that, working.

Sally joined me before the priest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join our hero Sonic Maurice Takashi the hedgehog and our beloved queen Sally Alicia Acorn I. in holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The room remained silent.

"Mr. Hedgehog, take our queen's hands and repeat after me." I did so, saying:

"I, Sonic Maurice Takashi the hedgehog, take thee Queen Sally Alicia Acorn I., to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live."

It was Sally's turn now.

"I, Queen Sally Alicia Acorn I., take thee Sonic Maurice Takashi the hedgehog, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live."

"May I have the rings please?" Knuckles walked up, wearing an annoyed expression.

The priest gave Sal's ring to me, to put it on her finger. "Mr. Hedgehog, do you take Queen Sally Alicia Acorn I. as your lawfully wedded wife?"

I could still back off. But I looked into her beautiful face, smiled, and said: "I do." The ring sparkled five seconds later on her finger, after I said: "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Queen Sally Alicia Acorn I., do you take Sonic Maurice Takashi the hedgehog as your lawfully wedded husband?"

She looked at me the way I did just before, smiled as well, and said: "I do."

My ring was put on by Sally, with the words: "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you now husband and wife.", he said.

"You may kiss the bride.", the priest told me the last thing to seal our bond before God. I did so as well - I stepped forward, lifted her veil revealing those sapphire blue eyes, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Everyone just sighed: "AAWWW!"

Finally, the Crown of Acorns was placed on my head, showing my now king being through my marriage. Everyone cheered, believing we were going to 'rule under a kind hand' as Sally's 'vow' made them believe - fools!

The march played again. Cream walked before everyone, throwing roses in any colour except black, as these symbolize death, we walked over them - me and Sally arm in arm first, then Miles and Bunnie after signing the wedding contract, and Amy and Mina holding Sally's veil.

Sally and I went to the carriage, bringing us to the palace. An hour later, all guests were here, and socialized.

* * *

**Regular POV, past:**

The wedding made everyone happy. Tails spoke up, a paper in his hands: "May I get your attention please? As the Best Man, it's tradition for me to make the first speech."

Everyone turned silent. "I've known Sonic since I'm four, and he's my very best friend. I still can't really believe he got laid after all, especially if we remember what happened when they got betrothed for the first time." Everyone just laughs, as it dies down a bit, Tails continues.

"Sally has always been Sonic's one true love, even Amy knows that - ", and got interrupted straightaway: "I gave up on Sonic about 5 years ago Miles, why did you have to bring my childish behaviour up?"

"Err, ok, sorry, may I continue? Well, they fit perfectly I think. Some might remember how they met - when Eggman had Sally and Antoine in a capsule******, and there just was a connection. I remember Sonic telling me once**: **'Sal's the only girl that ever challenged me. She's cocky, and cool. I really like her, if you get what I mean.', and the next week, they were on their first date. I really wish you two any joy possible, many children, and a long life." Tails raised his glass, saying: "To Sonic and Sally!"

"To Sonic and Sally!", everyone responded after they raised their glasses, and downed their wine. They cheered at Tails' speech, and then Sonic and Sally would dance. Sonic twirled her around to the famous "Donauwalzer", making them look like one entity - they had to work much for that, but it was fun.

After more toasts, Sonic stood up and cleared his throat properly. "Sally, I've known you for so long, loved you so long, and wanted to sing only once, today, for you, a special song, seemingly written for you and this day. May everyone be quiet?"

Everyone was silent. Finally, Sonic was standing on a podium, singing acapella "Hey Princess" by Allstar Weekend.

It was so beautiful. Every female soon was crying, until Knuckles suggested to throw the bouquet and cut the cake already. Every non-married woman stood up, and as Sally turned around and threw it, Amy caught it: "Got it! Got it!" She exclaimed happily. _I wonder who my husband will be_, were her thoughts, until she realized what flowers they were, which dampened her mood quite. PURPLE roses. Knuckles made himself _again_ known, pushing for the cake. Sonic and Sally took the knife together, and sliced the cake - a ten story chocolate-strawberry cake, iced white, written in black between a miniature marzipan statue of the newlyweds on the top layer was: "Congratulations Sonic and Sally: 31st January 3246". It was delicious.

The party went happily on and on. Sonic and Sally left and had some fun, others had some kind of party, and a silver hedgehog with a hint of grey in his fur sitting behind a shrub just thought: _"How did they manage to send a letter to Elias? It _must_ be a fake one. Better I return soon, he would kill me if I didn't tell him this..."_

**Phew! So long! It really was the hardest chapter and story ever! Hope you liked the Prologue, **_**please rate and review**_**, I hope it was better than my previous stories, I think this prologue was better than my first for "Time to say goodbye, Shadow", prologues are always the worst for me, the beginning just as well, but it worked! Some fanfics out here were a great help with the wedding, but the crowning was bad, the first question... I took the rest outline in school, as we had teacher replacements. The rest is with me normally a flow, but it is pretty outlined right now! Till later, hopefully!**

**A/Ns:**

******* Made up. **

**** H****ow mushy this sounds… and there comes even more mush…**

********* I know it's bad, but I can't do better.**

****** ****eng. 'What the hell's he doing here?' (I'm blaming Google Translator if there are mistakes.)**

******* ******I LOVE MAKING FUN OF HIM OR HIM BEING MADE FUN OF! ****

******** ****I have seen a comic where they are found, (I believe someone else too, but I only remember Antoine, so I put only him in) and as they introduce themselves, they must have met that time.**


	2. Of Money, Evil and the Past

**Disclaimer: No persons in this fanfic belong to me, rights go to their highly respected owners, for creating these wonderful characters. ****Also ****© to Sonic Team for the flashback Amy has, being taken out of the English Sonic X version episode 52, and ****her retelling of ****Sth '06 and Sonic Unleashed ****(with mild changes)****.**** Only thing that belongs to me is the plot. These chapters are dedicated to everyone who has read my stories, ****ShadAmyStyleS, ****the one who favoured me and my ShadAmy one-shot and also following that one, though I ****intended**** it to be a simple one-shot; I might do a se****quel to make a two-shot for you later, really, thanks, ****and the one who has followed this one and the other who favoured this story****. This chapter is I bet ****one of ****the longest I****'****ve ever written, and I wish you****'****d like it. ****I know about Mahogany as we had to do a presentation for Geography about animals and plants in the rainforest and the mahogany tree was my topic.****  
**

**WARNING: OOC-Alert!**

* * *

_**Dreams of Fate**_

_**Book 1: The Queen of Spades**_

**Part 1: The beginning**

Chapter 2: Of Money, Evil, and the Past

_"...Now we're in the Ring and we're coming for Blood,_

_You can Try and Take us,_

_But we're the Gladiators,_

_Everyone a Rager,_

_But secretly they're Saviours,_

_Glory and Gore, Go Hand in Hand..."_

_(Glory and Gore-Lorde)_

* * *

**31st January 3246, 4.47 PM**

**Mobius Prime**

**Secret Freedom Fighters HQ**

**3rd Person POV**

_"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!" _

Elias was drop dead furious. What did Silver just tell him?! Sally and Sonic became King and Queen, and he hadn't heard of either? His father was dead because of poisoning? The reason how they came to rule without him in their way was a _clearly _faked letter? From _him_? Did he ever receive any since he lost the crown a year ago?* Wait a second - a dark thought crossed his mind – _did THEY poison him?! _

"Yeah", the hedgehog from the future replied, "Sally was crowned two weeks ago and married Blue today."

"We gotta watch over them. With Elias' shock it's no better proof that they are up to something. They wouldn't have faked a letter for fun, I'm **sure **they have a plan – I fear a plan bad for many.", Shard remarked.

"We have to!", Elias insisted, his red head indicating from Larry's "Red-o-meter" that he was livid. The lynx had realized that his face would first with turning angry get as red as his hair, which would start frizzling wildly in every direction, then his eyebrows would turn bushier, until you weren't able to distinguish hair, face or eyebrows, only help were his eyes. Well, his face was currently redder than his hair, his eyebrows made it look like he had none, having melted into his hair, which was all over the place, like the mane of a lion, and his blue eyes were shining with anger right now.

So Leeta ended up shouting: "RELAX!", she didn't like the idea of anything breaking, since they had a few unfriendly encounters with Elias' temper. He usually only needed to hit something to calm himself down and could control himself pretty well, but when the steam poured out with a loud hiss of his ears like now, ducking was lifesaving, as the redhead was, like many of those,e. g. Knuckles, a hothead, and Amy was a pretty good example too, having inherited the colour as her father was a red and her mother a white hedgehog, ending up pink naturally, and meaning the temper, though she learned from Espio how to control hers, but if she was angry, she still was, as Eggman would have said if he were still alive, egg-stremely dangerous - like the squirrel prince right now, who had smashed a vase before finally calming down, leaving Silver to mend it with his psychotic powers.

The worst thing that ever happened was breaking Silver's nose, because he'd been the one that got Elias furious – he sounded like Donald Duck in the cartoons for two weeks and when Larry told him, _he_ received a broken wrist.

Finally, Elias said: "We're going to watch over them, as I don't think anybody trusts them right now."

Nobody could say something against that, so they organized themselves in patrolling shifts.

* * *

**13th February********** 3246, 1 PM**

**Mobius**

**No general location  
**

**3rd Person POV**

After about two weeks had passed, the Mobian rulers, having themselves crowned emperor and empress only days ago, enjoyed life, and raised unexpectedly high taxes. So high, the average Mobian couldn't pay a percent of it if he sold himself and gave all he owned. Though they knew it, no, _because _they knew it, drastic measures for inability to satisfy the rulers' thirst for money were installed, the Freedom Fighters and servants were supposed to do the dirty job - collecting the money.

The measures included: Imprisoning, beatings with canes, sticks, and reinforced torture methods such as: the wheel, the stretching bank, burning, and to everybody's gicantic shock, the execution which had been disestablished under King Frederick's rule was relegalized. Ways of performing "justice" depended on the reason why you were supposed to die. The electric chair, beheading, poison .. the full program.

If not: well, they'd end up like Amadeus (who had been originally intended as first-in-command, but had even under threats been incredibly repelled by the idea of the job, thus getting imprisoned until he'd be beheaded), Rosemary and Miles Prower*** and get chucked into a high-security cell, with Miles mourning over his ex-big brother's and his Aunt Sally's betrayal of the own morals, Amadeus fuming about how he got arrested once again only for not wanting harm doing to the population, and Rosemary trying to console her son and calm down her husband, not succeeding in either case, and thought in-between of a plan to get themselves out and save the innocent people, failing once again.

So the troop for today, planning to go for Knothole, had Geoffrey St. John as first-in-command, Antoine as second-in-command, and Amy as a third-in-command and a nurse because of her gained medical knowledge, she had known much already back on their Metarex fight, and was now a fully-educated nurse, helping on occasions Dr. Horatio Quack in his hospital; but mostly because "Anything could happen, with these high taxes" to quote Sonic, as they truly were aware of anything they did. 250 Soldiers came with them, to secure the transport and collect the vulnerable things - they seriously wanted at least thirty train wagons full of vulnerable things, not only money, gold, or silver, but jewellery, mahogany and other precious-woods things made of, basically whatever could make money, and half the jewellery would go for the craving insane Sally! Well, when it comes to them…

* * *

**13th February 3246, same time  
**

**Mobius Prime**

**Castle Acorn  
**

**Sally's POV**

I was singing along to a really famous song describing my thoughts right now perfectly (aka ABBA's Money, Money, Money), while I sat on one of these Roman kinds of crimson-purple couches they ate on, what I was doing right now with my husband, him in his own couch opposite to me, the crown and laurel wreath showing his rank as a king and emperor on his head. He, like me, treated everyone like a minion, and it made _so_ much fun.

"I love this life", I said.

"Mmm. Me too." He replied, sticking a grape in his mouth. I leaned over to kiss him, and we made out passionately for a couple of minutes. After that I continued singing.

He looked amused at my attempt, but I was not that good of a singer, so I didn't take it seriously. Mina of course, and Amy, (_her_ _definitely_) are better than me. With latter me only knowing of, as I once overheard her softly singing "Born this way" from Lady Gaga, with her iPod in her ears when she was alone. I walked past her room, hearing the honestly amazing voice, and taking a look to find out who was singing. She'd easily rank out Mina in a talent show, I bet, but she wouldn't want it, though I haven't asked her yet and haven't heard her ever again, I just know this.

I put a stop, and thought of all the things we were going to earn. Such a perfect dream, only it is reality! All ours, ha ha ha!

* * *

**13th February 3246, 13.30 PM**

**Mobius**

**Knothole Village  
**

**Elias' POV**

Shard and I watched, ducking behind the tree thicket of Knothole. I couldn't believe my eyes when I realized that this treatment was caused by Sonic and my once beloved sister Sally, it literally made me want to puke. They threatened them, only that hedgehog girl seemed to empathize with the people and not wanting to do this. Antoine and St. John didn't seem too pleased with this either, though.

They started getting out anything vulnerable, but they wouldn't be able to pay half every ten years with their money, and I had heard over in a chat that these taxes were wanted every_ month_ now. This was _so_ sick. The payment was collected in sacks, which were emptied in these gigantic wagons when they had been filled.

Finally, the skunk said that this couldn't have been all they had. So, Antoine went searching the houses.

The villagers, whimpering in fear, sneaked into their houses and locked them.

"Zey won't let me in!", the French coyote said annoyed.

I could seriously hear what he was thinking: 'Great. I'd have to break down the doors.' And he just did that.

In the first four houses, I heard rampaging, but they didn't find anything. In the fifth house though, a soldier found a carefully disguised vault with lots of money, certainly of all the villagers'.

Antoine grabbed the money, got other soldiers to help him, and the hedgehog girl just stood there frozen, till St. John commanded:

"Amy, you know the drill! You have your hands free!"

"I can't! This is wrong. So sickeningly _wrong_." the devastated girl I assumed to go with the name Amy said. She didn't make a move. Thought so. She didn't want nor supported this doing.

"I know, but I like my head on my body and not served on a silver plate! Our rulers will put you like Mr. Prower and his family into a cell in the Detention Center and make you wait for your execution in there! So, if you want to see next week, you should do it!"

The realization hit me. _What?_, I thought, _It's not behind Sonic to chuck his best friend into a cell? Oh my fucking god!_ I was sure it's because Mr. Prower recognized the danger too, and refused the job. And obviously, no one wants to do this, they just want to save their butts from dying. The rulers, which from what I heard were then emperor and empress, had sunk to such a low. And _execution_! Seriously! I gave him time to tell, and he was just chucked into a cell temporary, and that was it. When we duelled, I was furious, my temper shone through, and I feared a revolution. Well, I was able to find a compromise with Sally – ugh, don't remind me of her, what I mean is, I reacted fully different to him than her. But most shocking about this, was that it meant it had been reinforced.

Meanwhile, Antoine had moved towards the four-headed cat family that owned the house. The mother hid behind the father with an about 4 month old girl in her arms. The I guessed to be 3 years old boy had a scared face and Antoine put the barrel of his pistol on his head. The girl suddenly moved, shouting something I believed to be 'No!'

* * *

**13th February 3246, 13.35 PM**

**Mobius**

**Knothole Village  
**

**Amy's POV, Present Form  
**

I can't believe it. These cowards just want to save their useless butts. And I'm so ashamed. Ashamed that I could trust Sonic and Sally. I hate them for what they did to Miles and his parents. I still can't believe why they even chucked Rosemary and little twin-tails in, but I guess just so that they can't help him break out.

And I'm ashamed that Antoine would just kill an innocent child, so that he could live. The little tyke's expression makes my heart melt, not that it isn't already. I move when Antoine de-locks his pistol, and I run up.

When I pass the trees, I see two people though - one a robot, maybe a Metal Sonic, the other a quite handsome squirrel, red, untidy hair, and blue eyes, like the ones in the Royal family – they all have these blue eyes, but in a way they're unique. Max' always seemed tired and serious, Sally's like the ice, cold and hard, the beautiful icy queen, while these – they are warm, like an ocean, but with a shade like sapphires have, and he seems to empathize with the population, his face shows sadness, well, as much as I can see from the red glasses-kind-of mask he wears. He looks up, and I entirely get drawn for a few seconds in these whirling water-eyes. These I've seen once – _Prince Elias Acorn's eyes_.

* * *

**13th February 3246, 13.36 PM**

**Mobius**

**Knothole Village  
**

**Elias' POV, Present Form**

What are those for eyes? They're such an intense jade green; you could mistake them for gems! It's a wonder I can still see the real colour, because the girls' eyes change with emotion. They were blue when I first crossed the look, but that must have been because of the sadness she feels, maybe drained in tears, like mine show sadness, but without tears, of course. I'm a man.

Now they're practically black of anger and emotion, she feels the same, thinks the same, as me, she could be a valuable ally I think if she's with them; if I look correctly, I think Amy, her name, must be Amy Rose, the Freedom Fighter, but when I last met her, she seemed a fair bit less developed, but even there she was good-looking. And she hadn't had a black stripe in her obviously darker gotten pink fur/hair back then.

Look at her, she is beautiful. She seems to get lost in my eyes as I in hers, until she hears the baby girl cry in trepidation and the mother in agony of seeing her child in danger; she breaks the moment, and continues running, shouting: "No!"

* * *

**13th February 3246, 13.37 PM**

**Mobius**

**Knothole Village  
**

**Amy's POV, Present Form**

I move quicker than usually, running towards the family. Finally, I stand before Antoine, my arms outstretched before the family, pushing his gun away from the child's absolutely scared face. It took the chance and hid behind his horrified father's big legs. "What ze 'ell Amy!", he swears at me, a stunned look on his face.

"NO, Antoine. You will _not_ be doing this."

"I 'ave to! I don't want to die, you know!"

"You _don't_ have to."

"YES, I fucking 'ave to!"

"Good, so I can't stop you from killing innocent children to save your own pathetic butt, I see. Everyone who doesn't approve, but does it anyway, is a real coward. Mr. Prower had enough balls to rather die then to do this! I will leave the Freedom Fighters, because what happened to them? All we had? Our morals? Friendship? The fighting alongside each other, to protect the population, for peace and justice? Now, we are killing them, because our rulers say so.

I can't believe how power can change people. Or was the evil Sonic and Sally harbour lately always there, and I was too blind to notice?

Whatever it is, I can't believe that after we have risked our lives so often for the sake of the kingdom, that now, and after their betrayal of their own ideals, we suddenly only think of safe and comfortable lives for us, not caring what other people have to do for that.

I can't live with that any more. So, I'll leave, and you will _not_ be persuading me otherwise or land me in the Detention Center."

My voice is accusing, and St. John shouts: "Get the traitor!"

Meanwhile, I see this guy and his robot-friend have sneaked towards the soldiers. I hear a fight breaking out, lasers shooting out of the robot's arm, and the squirrel starts using a crossbow, hitting some soldiers straight in the chest.

I use the time to get backwards, but they circle me.

The boys got to the money, and hand it over during fights, so that the people have it back. Some soldiers managed to escape, and open the fire at me. Blood squirts from the soldiers' bodies, so I duck.

Many fall down dead, but the two don't seem very pleased. I see Antoine trying to reach for the silver necklace in the robot's metal arms, but the Metal guy kicks him between his legs. Antoine screams - it's his nuts that were hit. The squirrel kicks a guard into his jaw, holding off two others at the same time with giving uppercuts and punches into their shoulders and bellies.

BLAM! I hear the guns shooting. I manage to avoid some, and then I'm cornered.

Such a shame. The soldiers put handcuffs on me like I'm a criminal – but I guess in these times I count as one. The two mysterious masked people have disappeared. I wonder if I'll see them again. If I'll live, that is.

* * *

**14th February 3246, 0.29 AM**

**Mobius**

**Detention Center, Amy's cell in highest story (worst one)  
**

**Amy's POV, Present Form**

Oh, I hate it in here. It's dark, cold, moist, dirty, it stinks, I've got annoying persons near my cell, (Team Hooligan, who apparently try to break out using a large number of Bean's explosives (the cell just breaks inside and I continue hearing groans in pain and BAD words, and I mean VERY bad words), a psycho serial rapist and murderer, and a madman babbling of taking over the world (no, not Eggman, he's dead for God's sake!), the madman is a _weird_ guy), and it is just horrendous. Worse it became when a guard brought me what they call food, which smells and tastes like dog shit. I only tried and my appetite faded away.

I'm really glad for Rob's magic Mercian trick right now. Your weapon or thing you want to hide disappear into your body, so they won't be able to trace it anyhow, and appear whenever you want them, and countless are possible, but they don't hurt or bother you. I've got a bow and arrow, lasers, very well sharpened knives, ropes, climbing equipment, supplies, guns, everything you could wish for. Currently, I'm waiting for the right moment to put my simple but good plan in action:

1\. Wait until nobody watches.

2\. Destroy the bars in front of my cell.

3\. Use climbing equipment and break out.

4\. Get to the Prower cell and bail _them_ out.

5\. Leave, flee, and run for my and their life/lives.

Well, I had a lot time to think these past hours. I thought about me, Sonic, these happenings and of course, that squirrel.

I have never felt so betrayed in my entire life, even though Sonic betrayed me as often as possible. His betrayal is a broken promise – the one he gave me after he came back from Earth...

* * *

**Flashback, past POV**_  
_

"_Aah!", 12 year old __me__ said, sipping at __my__ tea, "Just the_ _way I like it!" _

_"__Oh, I'm really happy you stopped by to visit us, Amy!", Cream exclaimed. _

_"Chao, Chao Chao!", Cheese agreed. _

_"__So__, have you thought about __the offer we made to you the other day? __Would you like to come live here?" Vanilla asked me, this sweetheart. _

_"Thanks for the invitation", __I reluctantly said, not wanting to offend them__, blinking, "but I can't accept." _

_"But why! We would love for you to stay with us! We really care about you!", Cream looked like she wanted to cry. _

_"Cream, please!", Vanilla scolded her lightly. _

_"I know!", __I__ said, __my__ eyes shining brightly, "I'm really glad I have a friend like you! But you don't have to worry about me! It's been lonely without Sonic around, but __I know__... he'll come back." __I__ suddenly __jerked weirdly, hearing the unwanted voice of an enemy __I__ knew all too well: _

"I _AM BACK! And badder than ever! I come to conquer the planet and build my destined Egg Empire to hammer all around the globe (I didn't quite understood it)! __ You better quit your __butt-racking__ and race__ to the rescue Sonic! Otherwise this world will have __to face the music! Yeah!" Eggman in his Dark Egg Carrier spoke into a micro__phone__ with a smirk __on his face. He stood up, a mirror ball reflecting light in every colour, and the E.G.G.M.A.N. started to _dance_! _

_It was horrible, when he winkled his legs and did weird dance moves. "How embarrassing!", Bocoe said. "What kind of dance is that?" Bokkun asked the taller yellow robot. "I think it is __c__all__ed _the jug_!" _

_Suddenly, a loud THUMP! shook the ship, making all people in there fall over. _

"_What was that?!", Decoe asked in shock. _

"_Something hit us!" Bocoe said. It was __my__ Pico Pico Hammer, now stuck in the ship. Take that, idiots of robots and a madman! _

"_Hey! Who is the wise guy who hammered a hole?!" _

"_There's something about that hammer that looks awfully familiar!", Eggbutt said. _

"_Amy! Why __did you hit us? We were about to torture you!" I stood there on the ground, raging._

"_Don't you have any idea what time it is! __Turn that volume down or I'll make that speaker fly down the sky!" _

"_GGGGRRRRR!", Eggman huffed, "Just because your boyfriend isn't here, don't take it out on me!" _

"_He's right!" _

"_Don't blame it on Dr. Eggman!" _

"_It isn't my fault that he hasn't shown up yet!" _

"_Sonic's probably decided to stay on another planet because he couldn't stand being with you anymore!", the crew babbled, Bokkun finally ticking me off with the last statement, which belonged to him. _

_Fire started blazing around __me__. Cream and Vanilla reacted almost instantly, closing the door and the windows, then cowering in fear._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA__A__AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", __I__ cried out._

"_Amy's a hothead, but now she's hot all over!", Cream squeaked with big eyes._

_The robots turned very scared. The two elder held Bokkun, Bocoe squeaking. _

"_Talk about fire__d up__!" _

"_She'll cook our goose!" _

"_We should say we are sorry!", __Bocoe__ continued __after a random interruption from Decoe__, this time to the Doctor._

"_She's going to be the one who's sorry if she messes with me! __He he he! You better cool down, Cupcake! We've got your hammer up here, so you can't touch us!__" __Eggman retorted confidently. And this dimwit is supposed to be a genius with an IQ of 300. Sigh.  
_

_I__ simply summoned another._

"_AAAHHH! ANOTHER ONE!", the entire crew of Eggman screeched._

"_She has more of them than a hardware store!", __Bokkun said, being completely right this time._

"_DON'T STRIKE ME JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE STRUCK WITH SONIC!", Eggman shouted._

_I__ went rabid. __I__ screamed, lifted __my__ hammer, and screeched: "YOU CREEP!"_

"_WHERE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND?!"_

"_DON'T TEASE HER AND MAKE US DIE JUST BECAUSE SONIC ISN'T HERE DOCTOR!"_

"_I WAS _NOT_ DUMPED!"_

"_OH YEAH? THEN WHY IS SONIC HIDING ON ANOTHER PLANET?!"_

"_AAAAHHHH!", __I__ smashed him until Tail__s__ appeared with the X-Tornado, a blue nightcap with yellow points on his head, __growling__: "__I'm __grouchy__ when I don't get my sleep!" _

_Eggman launched Tails somewhere else, after a small verbal provocation between them. Seeing that the coast was clear, Cream asked me: "Won't you go back inside Amy? Your tea's getting cold." And I did._

_After both of us had eaten and Cream had gone to bed, falling asleep in my arms, little me saw a yellow-golden something in the night-blue sky. My eyes fell upon an old photograph of me and Sonic, where I glomped him. _

_I__ realized who the "something" was, and carefully slipped through the door, looking again, and __I__ started to follow the beam of Super Sonic on the sky, running until __I__ finally found him the next day in front of __my__ house. _

_I__ stopped when he looked at __me__, and started to pant, hands on __my__ knees._

"_Hi!", Sonic said to __m__e with a smile on his face, hand raised in greeting. _

"_WELL!", I snapped_.

"_Ah!", Sonic was taken aback, sweatdropped and put his hand down._

"_What took you so long? I was worried! I wondered... if you were ever going to come back! __It scared me! To think that... I was never going to see you again!" Tears were welling up __in __my eyes __and slowly falling__, and I let out sobbing sound__s__._

"_Every single day I have waited for you to come! But you never did! Where you __were...__ I couldn't stand not knowing. I t__old myself I should give up hoping. I was convinced you'd forgotten all about me! I thought you were gone forever! And then I realized.., that you would never abandon me. And I decided... I would wait for you. Even if it took the rest of my life to see __y__ou again. Now you're here...", I broke down and started crying like a fool._

"_I'm so glad to finally have you back Sonic! It's such a wonderful feeling! I think I'll never be this happy again as I am right now! Don't you ever leave me again Sonic the hedgehog!"_

_He gave me a beautiful purple rose. _

"_Don't you worry Amy, I never will!", he said, and I hugged him._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I still have that rose. The unwritten parchment, symbolizing his promise. But he didn't keep it. I was caught in a bad romance. A really bad one. But I wanted it.

After the Metarex fight had been won, we were once again stuck in the middle of adventures. We met Solaris... Silver... and Elise.

Silver had been made believe that Sonic was the Iblis Trigger. As this one would bring doom, he had to kill Sonic in order to save the future.

Originally, I'd mistaken him for Sonic. I had decided to help him search for the Iblis Trigger, only to end up protecting Sonic instead.

In the end maybe Elise was the Iblis Trigger, but perhaps Mephiles was right, when he said that Sonic just _had_ to be killed. The future just seems so dark right now... if Sonic had died, I wouldn't be here, nothing would have happened to the population. And Mephiles was from the future... this must be written in the history books, a hero like him as a power-mad emperor. Speaking about that, I'm not even sure if Elias has written that letter anymore. I can believe he doesn't know about what has happened and has put Sally instead of him on the throne after what happened in the rebellion, but it seems unlikelier than ever that he couldn't come to the funeral/crowning/wedding. Maybe he doesn't even know about his father's DEATH.

Back to the track I was on before: Elise and Sonic. But that kiss... and I knew Sonic was fond of Elise. From that moment on, the rose started to wilt slowly.

It bloomed again for a while when he got turned into a werehog. Even though he was really ugly, I still "loved" him. I wanted everything he'd give me (good). But mainly his love.

Then Eggman with his invention brought us to this Mobius, returning every memory of the Solaris incident and some others too... like our growing up. Many of us didn't remember our family, okay, all besides Cream, whose Mum had been thrown into this universe during pregnancy. We had been living in this universe at the beginning, had been born here. Now we finally knew our heritage.

But when Sally came along... I could see, how Sonic fell in love with her, how she took him away from me. I'd always remember the hints of love (like the rose) as a bad romance written by persons other than us. But I still wanted all, his loving, his revenge, his bad romance. Like in that song by Lady GaGa, "Bad Romance". Man, has it been written for me? About me? About me and Sonic?

The first time he kissed her with me as witness, the rose was wilt. It's a weak, crumpled, brown leaf-like one now, but I kept it, as a reminder to never be so stupid and run after a BOY like that. I'm dwindling it in my hands now, staring at it, and though I hated it, tears escaped my eyes. I am thinking about what had and could have been, had he not fallen for her. Well, at the sight of them, I had very briefly considered seduction and get him to break up with/cheat on her, but a) I'm not that mean and b) he was happy with her, and I always wanted him to be happy, though I desired him to be happy with _me_.

Oh, what has happened? Why did he turn evil? Why does he do this? Now, it's more a bad romance than ever, especially after my "trial". Antoine had brought me in front of them, me burning in shame, Sally observing with her blue eyes, Sonic giving me an odd look (which lingered on my cleavage, I thought, WHAT THE FUCK!) and he spoke without asking Sally, to send me in the most high-up room on arrest.

But, more interesting and less depressing subject: who is that in that suit? Who is this rebel? Maybe I can find him. Perhaps I'll again become a TRUE Freedom Fighter. Fighting for peace and justice. He certainly is important and I've met him before, I'm fairly sure, but can't put a finger on his identity. My first idea was that he's Prince Elias, but what'd he do here in this way? Maybe he just heard of the going-ons, regrets his decision and tries to have peace again. Well, whatever.

I also have a feeling I have... lived this before. Especially that squirrel, I remember. It happened in a dream. I just didn't think it'd be like the Metarex and/or Project Shadow/ARK incidents. It seems like I dream the worst and most world-affecting happenings and one day it'll happen/has happened one day. As to now, I never saw that dude's face, even when we were kissing in my dream (that makes the chance of this being Elias much slimmer) and the dream stopped during the final battle, without knowing of the outcome, because my alarm woke me up from this "nightmare". Well, I'm starting to get scared, somewhat, by it.

* * *

**14th February 3246, ten minutes later, around 0.50 AM**

**Mobius**

**Detention Center  
**

**Amy's POV, Present Form**

The guards aren't looking. My equipment is already out, so I only have to use it.

I'm preparing myself for phases 2 &amp; 3\. I'm finished with the climbing equipment, and I only need to destroy the bars. I'm using a laser – very good for times like these.

The rope falls down, and it's securely moored on the ceiling. I cut the bars with the laser I prepared, and slide down, midway through it I swing to the right, and jump onto a ledge. The Prower Cell is one story down and two cells to the right.

I climb down. Good that I wear dark clothes – my pink fur stands out so easily in the darkness. Thank God it's gotten darker, and that I have a black stripe in my hair – Bunnie persuaded me into her making it for me. Said it'd look good. And I think it does – okay, I'm really getting carried away!

I knock against the wall. Time for Phase 3.

"Huh? Who is that? What do you want?" Mr. Prower sounds a bit tired, but seems to have awoken with a jolt. Talk about Military training.

"Shhh. It's me, Amy. I'm breaking out, together with you. Get in the back and wake them up – I'll destroy the bars."

"Rosemary, Miles, wake up! Amy's bailing us out!"

"Wha Da hell?" Tails seems very sleepy – he can't really articulate.

"OH!" Rosemary gets up.

"Back off!" They do as told. The laser destroys the bars like a knife cuts butter. And thank God it makes no sound.

"HEY! GUYS! PROWERS AND ROSE ARE ABOUT TO BREAK OUT!", goddammit, a guard's seen us.

They're about to open the fire.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! About to? That were countless shots.

"Quick!", I hiss, "Climb out!"

They nod.

"Rose, you first!", Amadeus shout-whispers.

"Be careful, Mum.", Tails whispers.

Rosemary carefully grabs the rope, and slides down. She nearly falls, but she's safe at the ground now.

"Tails!"

Miles follows his mother, landing good too, and actually responding to his nickname first time in years.

Mr. Prower joins his wife and son without a second thought. Now it's my turn.

"RUN!", I shout, and swing down myself.

The wind blew heavily, cooling me down and knotting my hair together, when I fall at least fifty stories. We were locked up very high because there it's hardest to escape, and me and the Prowers are artists in this particular subject, with years of training.

My hands glide down, with the rough rope scratching them, red and burning in pain, I fall quicker and quicker, when I make an impact with the ground harshly. However, a guard shoots of, and hits just a bit too left, for I feel the pain shooting up from my left arm, which is what has been hit. Damn. But better the left arm than my writing/shooting, the right, arm, or the legs. Or a place that could kill me.

The Prowers are already dealing with a bunch of guards, some knocked out by now. They've grabbed their weapons, and fight to get out. I somehow manage to roll the impact off in the snow, and get my bow and arrow out too. I'm shooting off arrows as hell, hitting some guards already in the chest.

Smart as they are, they've run off in different directions. (the Prowers, not the guards, of course)

I hear the alarm sirens going off, search lamps illuminate the Detention Center and its grounds, and laser barriers form in different angles. Good that I'm a skilled acrobat, and have these infra red glasses.

I jump over the first barricade, and slide under the seconds.

Sadly, I haven't seen a guard coming from behind. I hear a shot, but it's too late. Another bullet has hit me in the (CRAP!) belly. I'm injured, and hard; the blood makes a good trace, especially as the ground is covered in pure white. Plus, I need to be slower than usual: I might slide on the ice.

I barely suppress a scream, and run as fast as I can, missing any lasers and bullets under big problems.

Finally, I've found my way out of the Center, but it's not safe yet.

There's a forest near – thick and dark. If I can hide there, I'm safe. For then. If.

I'm doing wild double backs to the left and the right, running in circles, so I could irritate them. I hope it works.

I am running with all my power, when I hear somebody calling out: "Who's there?"

I continue, hoping he (as the voice is with that depth _certainly_ male) won't follow me; I'd be doomed if he does.

Now – this place seems safe. I am so tired, lost so much blood from the two shots; I'm panting heavily from the constant wild running, and clutch at my hurting arm, but press with it on my wounded belly to stop the bleeding somewhat none the less.

I'm about to pass out, lying down to preserve a hard impact, as snow doesn't really help kill of the stones and sharp things, when I see a person standing there, bending his head over my body with a worried expression, his lips moving, but I can't hear the words he says anymore; but before I can identify the person, as I can't even focus anymore, I slip into the world of darkness.

* * *

**14th February 3246, 2 AM, a little bit earlier  
**

**Mobius**

**Some Forest  
**

**Elias' POV**

After the girl was arrested, Shard and I pretty much killed off every soldier. It pains me to have done that, but how else could we manage to give back the villagers' belongings? The other reason: We will have to fight less persons next times.

I really want to know what happened to the girl. I hope she's all right. Why, I don't know. She just seems like... special. Different to all girls I've ever met.

We have decided promptly after this incident that we had to make safety patrols, even at night. I have the first round, so I'm now bored and wandering around.

It's gotten dark long ago, so I have to use a pocket lamp. The light is still dim, and I can't see very good or far though. I hear cracking of twigs, steps, and pants.

"Who's there?", I call out, but the person seems to be running. The light of my lamp wanders towards the direction of the noise, and on the snowy ground I see blood droplets.

I start to follow the trace of blood quietly, and I view the girl from the morning. She clutches at her left arm, and at her belly, which is obviously where the injuries are. She is panting heavily, and seems to nearly pass out.

I carefully get closer. Her face drains all colour, and she lies down, probably she knows that she lost a lot of blood and is nearly unconscious, and doesn't want to hurt more than already because of an impact with the cold ground. I carefully bend my head over her body: "Are you okay?", I ask, but I think she can't hear me anymore. However, she blinks, and obviously tries to focus.

A few seconds later, she's passed out.

I'm taking her to the HQ. Shard will recognize her, and certainly agree that she's worthy to be helped and let in. I lift her up bridal style to carry her, in a way her injuries wouldn't worsen. Thank God they seem to be fresh; presumably from her escape.

I'm walking to the HQ, fast so she can get medical treatment as soon as possible, but slow enough so I won't trip and/or drop her, or skid on the snow and fall.

When I arrive, I knock carefully at the steel door. "Who's there?", I hear Larry say. According to him, as he observed Sonic and Sally, the two are acting really bitchy – can't believe I'm saying this.

"Agent King!", I say the call sign of mine.

Leeta opens the door. "And? Anything strange occ-, - wait, who's that, and what happened to her?!", she asks when her eyes fall upon the girl.

"That's the girl me and Shard reported about. She must have escaped, and gotten that shot inside her arm, and another one to her belly. It's a wonder with all the blood she lost that she managed to run all the way from the Detention Center to the forest where I found her – she is passed out for about 20 minutes now, I saw her falling into unconsciousness. She appears to be a rather good fighter; I brought her here so we could take care of her wounds."

"Sure thingy.", the wolf looks at her wound, "It's a good thing you brought her here, she needs medical attention, _stante pede!_ Lyco, Silver, get out! We have a patient!"

"What happened?" All my teammates soon circle me. Lyco brought at that sight the emergency doctor suitcase (surely thinking already before: 'If Leeta uses Latin, and it means 'NOW!', then it's serious), and Silver and Larry go get the table.

I place her on it, letting the medical knowledge having girls do their work. First, they remove the bullet from her arm, then they disinfect her wound, and clean it from any dirt and snow that got in there. Then, they carefully put her in a position in which they can manage to remove her harder injury, the bullet in her belly. Slowly, they open the body, remove the bullet, cleanse the wound, put a bunch of tissues on it to stop the bleeding (I need to remember to wash my hands) and then stitch it with 15 stitches, and there to bandage.

They ban

dage it carefully, and Lyco injects a needle with a weirdly coloured liquor I can't identify.

"What are you injecting?", I ask mildly worried.

"A sleeping aid combined with a painkiller. She needs to rest to heal, and with that pain she won't sleep well, even though the painkiller will certainly do a lot away, she needs a sleeping draught. She'll presumably sleep until noon, which is a fair lot.", Lyco replies, while rolling her eyes. I know what she thinks. She and the others all say I'm kinda paranoid. But that's NOT true. I'm not bloody PARANOID.

"So, let's leave her alone.", she says, and after seeing my expression she adds: "I'll watch over her."

We all slowly leave, me being the last. I look at her, and something tells me I'll get to know her better in the future. I carefully close the door, and get in just to join a particularly important and interesting conversation.

"Do you have found out who she is?", I hear Leeta asking. "She reminds me of someone, but I can't put a finger on her identity."

"I think it's the Freedom Fighter Amy Rose. I've had a couple of encounters with that girl in the past, and she bears all the trademarks of her. Well, let's say she is. Should we let her in on the Secret Freedom Fighters? According to Shard, she openly rebelled in the taxes collecting, and I know Amy Rose as a kind-hearted, smart, and peace and justice valuing girl with fighting skills – and chasing the blue one around.", Silver remarks.

"_I _remember her as a Freedom Fighter – a temper rivalling Elias', and when mad, much more dangerous than him, used to fight with an oversized hammer. Hates Eggman to death, often Damsel in Distress – but that was ages ago.", Larry tells him.

"Me and Lyco had one encounter with her as well, she was of pretty good use. She's got the qualities of a leader when it's needed, and sometimes seems a bit bossy-", Leeta begins.

"-But is very kind usually and can listen to commands _if she wants to_ – very stubborn, that girl, like Elias all over _again_.****", Silver cuts her sentence off and finishes it himself, getting a glare in the progress.

Apparently, I share some of my more, but not_ that_ prominent flaws with her; I really want to get to know her.

"Hey, Elias finally arrived. So, what do you think? Let her in when she wakes up? I asked Lyco, she's positive. Everyone else who agrees, hands up.", with these words, Leeta lifts her hand.

Silver lifts next, me same. I don't remember her very well, she didn't ever seem too important, but that now changed, I suppose.

Larry puts his hand up next, a bit insecurely.

Finally, Shard says: "By every means, that girl's important. Apparently, it's a unanimous decision. She's in – _if she wants to_. But we must hope she won't give anything away."

So, it's settled. I wonder what happens when that pink cutie – wait, where did that thought come from?! - wakes up.

* * *

**Whew! It took quite long to draw up the draft and make it sound good. I originally intended it to end with Elias finding Amy, but I thought it'd be better to begin the next chapter with Amy waking up, but before I'll have the events of those two chapters now be sideswapped - the next two chapters are bringing Anti-Mobius in, and a few other scenes. It's the longest, action richest and most dramatic I've ever written, too – the escape the action, the reflection of Amy the drama, and the length? The first chapter was the longest, but with an A/N of thrice the amount of that one, and it's even that way longer. Please review! I want to know your opinions, really, as I hold them in high regard and want to know what I could do better or if you like it!  
**

**A/Ns:**

***** To make ****it**** a bit more understanding, Eggman "died" nearly 2 ****years ago, Elias lost his crown to Naugus ****1**** year ago, the Prower rebellion a few weeks before, and Alicia died ****1/2**** year later.**  
**

**** **I'm not sure if it'll be one, but I decided it to be a Friday - a Friday the 13****th****, unlucky day, and so near they'd meet on Valentine's good old day, as an omen.  
****

***** **Have I mentioned in the Prologue that Tails got over his silly nickname, realized Miles was actually a****n ****interesting name, and now prefers to be called with his true one as in Sonic Universe-Mobius X years later series?****

**********Admit it, both have some similarities.******

**Anyways, I found a little error: If Shadow died, how could he free and give his shadow to **Mephiles? My solution is, Mephiles as a God would make catastrophal results if he'd take the body of somebody normal. So, he takes the Ultimate Lifeform's. Shadow was called back when Mephiles managed to free himself with his own power briefly, but when the timeline was changed, Mephiles could never have called him back, so he's still in the dimension he, Eggman, and even Blaze were part-time stuck. Blaze came with the time-turning back, of course, only the other's don't know, while Shad and Eggman are still/again there, Maria has somewhat turned into a ghost, waiting to come back when an old prophecy/legend, which explains a lot of the games/gods and all, will be fulfilled.  
****

****Yours, in hope to get reviews,****

****Moon's dark twin sister  
****


	3. Saints or Sinners Part I

**So, this is long overdue! Now, this and the next chapter is entirely about Moebius, showing what happened there during the other chapters. I believe if something happens in Prime Mobius (as why the wave affected the other worlds too, because it was placed in Prime), something equal (as death or birth) or something side-swapped (good turns bad/bad turns good, then) happens in the others, but only if it happens in Prime, which is why the elder Prowers and Jules still live, though their evil counterparts are dead (imagine it like this: Prime Sonic is born/dies, Scourge and Zonic are born/die, but should Scourge (or Zonic) die, it'd have no impact on Sonic and Zonic (or Scourge)), but with good/bad or bad/good, it starts when the evil/good launches into Prime with the start of the plan (ex. The poisoning of King Max in Mobius makes Scourge and Alicia go good), just FYI. **

**The beginning feels weird for me, but, well, it has to be written. Sorry if the part disappoints, but I have no clue how to write that one, how Scourge and Alicia investigate their want-to-be-good-problem.**

**Miles' OOC acting is intended.**

**I also had a few problems – I had a bunch of ideas, but later, I ended up not only not seeing the point because there's Cosmo and no need to make up somebody new AND fearing that I might turn Amy into a Mary Sue (or even God-mode Sue (!)), but I also started translating a story &amp; rewriting my first, so I've got three long-term projects at hand, if you add that school's killing my time and all, you got the reasons for the eternal delay:**

**Official and also half-true excuse: School is killing me.**

**True excuses: - laid sick twice with similar symptoms this month (actually, the second illness just started two days ago. I'm impressed I can think rationally enough to continue writing things) as: left ear ache, This time: right eye inflamed, Last time: throat so thick I could hardly speak, and twice a heavy cold. Wouldn't wish this on anybody (and poor mum got it worse).  
**

** \- Too much ideas that were overthrown more than once, also have decided to change the thing with the song lyrics, you'll probably have noticed it/instead playlist = must make outline. Will probably (no, definitively) throw Metarex into the mix, as Sonic &amp; Sally's allies, they need them too to even the fight; and No Zoners as neutral watchers trying to get the balance of the worlds back._ But nobody can defy fate, fate __fated __from before the worlds were created... _Plus, no idea how to make the dark wedding. Will warn when it gets limey to lemony. Will be not explicit, but a bit better than limes. However, it's my first, so it may be bad, and I didn't expect to do it that early in the story. Bear with me.**

**\- Too much work for me. Will make delay for the rewrite. That can wait. My real story and translation have the priority. However, this chapter is the absolute priority, because it took so long.**

**\- Found a cool new game in the windows shop and continue playing it.**

**False excuse: My ideas were stolen by THE ****UTMOST ANNOYING LITTLE ****ALIEN – my little sister – and I couldn't find them because ****she stuffed them deeply**** in the trash.**

**Warning: Contains some swearing, sometimes censored. ****B****ecause. We're. ****I****n. Anti-Mobius. ****Bad language is ****the good tone****. ****At the end and beginning "some" (meaning, a lot) sexual themes (Fiona, ****crowning**** and ****especially ****dark wedding).**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any character besides the ****(later) ****Anti-Secret Freedom Fighters ****&amp; Anti-Cosmo ****(aka Nova)****, as they don't exist in canon ****(and Cosmo is from Sonic X)****. ****Along with Marie Acorn, whom I made up to have a ****M****aid of ****H****onour – I don't know any other girls from Anti-Mobius other than: Alicia; Rosy and Buns. So, since the former is the bride, and the latter two she is on ****ba****d terms with, I made her up. I'm not sure about her Prime counterpart.****I also own the "****Tower**** of ****turquoise ****T****e****ars" and the "(Satan's) Temple"****, the centre of all evil****. ****The others (canon) belong to Archie/Ken Penders, as SEGA hasn't invented the Antis ****or many other characters****, ****but the rest belong to them****.**

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the delay :(**

**Elias: Damn, I'm not appearing in that chapter.**

**Me: You might be a dethroned king, but watch that language!**

**Amy: I thought you'd stated in your A/N warnings that there "might" be bad language. **

**Me: I don't need know-it-alls in this fandom. Hermione is my favourite character, but she's a bit annoying sometimes. I don't need another one.**

**Scourge: YEAH GUYS; HERE I AM!**

**Elias: Why did you have to write that hooligan in?**

**Me: Because it'll change them if Sonic and Sally turn bad.**

**Scourge: Wut?**

**Amy: Just get it on with these Anti-Mobius-centered chapters.**

* * *

_**Dreams of Fate**_

_**Book 1: The Queen of Spades**_

**Part 1: The Beginning (Moebius)**

Chapter 3: Saints or Sinners Part I

_"...Ain't I seen you before?_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, ey-ey-ey-eyes..._

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again,_

_Yeah Baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again..."_

_(DJ got us falling in love again-Usher ft. Pitbull)_

* * *

**4th January 3246, 11.18 PM**

**Moebius**

**Tower of turquoise Tears**

**Point of View: Alicia's POV**

It was a mystery to me. My father, King Maxx, just died, had shown symptoms of poisoning. But you couldn't find a poison when you scanned the body for the reason why he was dying. Instead, it was said that it happened because the Prime Maxx aka King Acorn was dying of poison. Which really confused me.

But even more confusing was, I was sad. I had never liked my father, and you NEVER were sad in Moebius. You only were bloodthirsty and angry. And evil, of course. Also, all I had done in the past seemed wrong to me suddenly. I didn't want to be bad anymore. And there was only one reason for that possible, to change that quickly, without any signs – yesterday I still had been bad and had fun because I had been it. Princess Sally, my dimensional twin, had given up good – good girl, gone bad. Which absolutely frightened me.

Because that meant, Mobius, and probably some other universes, was/were doomed. King Max had died, according to the scanner, and even if it hadn't said that, my father had died in front of me. My brother Max had run away, like his Prime counterpart Elias, which led Sally to rule Mobius. But why did I care? I had no clue. _Maybe __I__ should go see Scourge in a few hours. __Maybe it has something to do with Blue, too, and then he'd know_, I thought. _Let's hope I'm wrong._

* * *

**5****th**** January 3246, 0.37 ****AM**

**Moebius**

**Anti-Castle Acorn**

**Scourge's POV**

I threw myself around in sleep. I had felt weird the entire day, especially when I did evil stuff, and even while the typical Friday/Saturday night fun with Fi. _About Fiona: Maybe you feel guilty about cheating on her... _Man, what's up with me? I've had no such thoughts about cheating on Alicia when we were together, and it felt much more... wait, RIGHT?!, … with her than with Fiona. Not the cheating of course. Wait a sec... should I speak to her? Since the time Patch disguised himself as Antoine and they wanted/had to mirror it with this Antoine marrying Alicia, but the idiot coyote and Alicia absolutely refusing the marriage, I've been thinking of her.

But, hey, why do I feel weird about doing bad? Hm. I know Blue is still with Anti-Alicia/Sally. Maybe they have trouble with being good, which results in us having trouble being bad. Best I ask her. If she feels that way, too, we'll know to watch what's going on in Prime, because it'll have something to do with Blue and "Sugar Queen", as Fi dubbed her. Hm... the earlier I do, the better. Who knows when I'll have the time, and night time is the Moebian day, you see.

Okay, let's get to do it to it. Just not wake Fi up... I crawled out of the king sized bed we shared. I wanted to rolled over, as quietly as possible, but Fiona still stirred. "Huh? Hun, what are you doing? It's barely quarter to 1 AM!", she grumbled sleepily, glancing at the alarm clock.

"Sorry, luv, I-", I started, but she didn't let me finish.

"Or does my handsome want a bit of _entertainment_?" Her sly grin indicated that _she_ wanted it, and thought she was going to get it.

"NO, not now, _Fiona_,", I saw how shocked she was – I hadn't used her real name in years, "I have business to do. Can't you accept that?" Normally I would have insulted her in that slim-chance-of-happening case, but I couldn't bring myself to.

I finally left, but at the door, I turned around again, out of a heavy impulse, and said firmly, so that she couldn't say it was a joke, but hell knows why: "I think we should start seeing other people. It's over. It all. Us. Your Queen being. Your living in the castle.", and pointed out the castle, giving her the sign to pack and leave. I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly couldn't stop thinking about Alicia romantically, as I had early in our relationship. Not Fiona. Alicia.

Fiona's face turned white, her eyes watered. "Wha-What?", she whimpered, but when she realized just what she was doing, she blinked the tears away, turned red, steam poured out of her ears, and screamed with a high-pitched, painful voice: "I should've known you'd ditch me sooner or later! Probably had some lovers too, hadn't you! Just like with Alicia! Didn't she leave you because you cheated on her? You asshole! You know what? I _will_ leave! I should've done so long ago! Maybe, if I hadn't turned evil, I'd still be with Sonic and have like three children after getting married to him already! FUCK YOU STRAIGHT TO GODDAMN HELL!", and she slapped me, so hard, that I got thrown backwards.

She grabbed her belongings in record time, stuffed them in a bag nearby and ran out. Oh, I'm glad I did it – wait, am I? Oh well. Now I'll do what I've been wanting to do for the past three hours. Visit Alicia.

* * *

**Ten Minutes later, 5th January, 0.59 AM  
**

**Moebius**

**(Satan's) Temple  
**

**3rd Person POV**

Scourge finally had gotten out of the castle – it had taken 3 minutes for Fiona to leave, 4 to calm the people down and get them back to sleep after a lot of yelling from his side, two to get into the Satan's Temple, as Mobians called it, and what Moebians called simply Temple, the house of their God, the Devil – the source of all evil, bandit's home, homeless people everywhere to be found, nightclubs with whores extraordinary (meaning every girl from 14+ with remotely boobs), and the last minute he spent strolling around there. If you didn't know Moebians were, as Anti-Mobians, supportive Satanists, at no time you'd understand why it was called "temple", because it was generally accepted to actually be a street, though it had size and ways like a small village. Anyway, to him the atmosphere started to suck. He saw a hot girl walking around – normally he would've "raped"* her by now, but it seriously made him want to throw up, the thought. So instead, he walked straight away in the direction of Alicia's home. He however hadn't thought to ever see what he was seeing a small time after.

Scourge heard some voices he knew very well; too well, for his taste. Rosy the rascal's labile voice and the calculating tone from Miles Prower.

"Sooo, Miles, do-hon't you want to-ho tell lil' ol' me what ya got up yo-ho sleeve this time?"**

"Duh, I don't have anything up my sleeve Rosy, you know! I just wanted to know if you have been in contact with Alicia in the past hours.", Miles rolled his eyes.

"No, why? I haven't been in contact with her for weeks." That was the first time since he knew her that she spoke like everybody remotely sane.

"Well, her dad's dead, she told me. Poisoning signs, but without having taken in a poison. And that means, King Max from Mobius Prime has been poisoned."

"AH-AND?!"

"Oh smarten up Rosy, will you! Golly gosh goddammit, why do I even bother to do this! Such few brain, Devil, be nice for once and send brain up to your loyal servants!"***

"I'm stupid!", Rosy said, completely missing the theme PLUS proving that she was dim-witted.

" =&amp;)(%?!$/#§%!" (CENSORED, in lack of evil enough swearing words. Insert choice insults if you like), Miles freaked out, screaming like a madman by this point.

Scourge was all like O.o. now. Even though the fox was like his counterpart usually very calm, he'd said – er, screamed – some words not even Scourge himself knew. And now that he was good – _oh man, this was gonna take some time to get used to_ – he wished he never heard them.

"Ooh, foul language Miles!", Rosy giggled crazily.

Now _that_ was more like the Rosy he knew – the one he wished he didn't know. The completely insane one.

"WHO MOTHERFUCKING CARES!", boy, the fox, if this were Harry Potter, would be dragged to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries _st__raight away_. He would do well there. Lockhart would be such a good room mate for him. Though with that guy's typical nuisance, he would only make it worse for the poor fox. And blow up St. Mungo's when he was at it already. But, well, that is an entirely different fandom, so back to Sonic.

Scourge flinched, as he watched steam pour out of Miles' ears and his face go Knuckles-red. Finally, Rosy seemed to understand that she should shut her mouth and let Miles calm down.

"Okay. Need not – get angry. Must – calm down." The fox repeated in a mantra. Rosy had that talent to either scare or tick off people, which depended on her mood, the other person and the other person's mood. This time, she ticked off Miles.

"Rosy – not worth it.", he continued. "Not – worth it. Not worth it. Calm down. Relax. Think of pink – no, blue flowers. Like...", suddenly, he started to cry and threw himself on the ground, wailing: "NOOVAAA! BUHUHU!", he slammed his fists on the ground, and looked like a crying baby.

"Da fu-huck?", Rosy inquired in her sing-sang voice, pretty surprised.

_Okay, I better leave now. I don't have to listen to this madness. Everybody's gone crazy! First I wanna be nice, then I break up with Fiona, who slaps me, then Rosy is acting halfway decent to totally stupid but not crazy, and to top it off, Miles freaks out for no reason whatsoever that has probably something to do with the weird Rosy, teaches me a few new words, and is now crying about a 'green flower like NOOVAAA'!_, Scourge thought, and turned to leave.

The steps he took seemed awfully light to take tonight. Step one. For what distance he'd made he'd usually need three grand ones. Two. This time, four. Three. Again Three. And so forth, until he saw a black tower raging into the clouds. He was there. At the Tower of turquoise Tears. He had no clue why it had been named like this, but this was his destination. Alicia's place.

* * *

For some reason, it had started to rain and all, lightning, thunder… and of course snow. Winter after all. The whole program, you see. He carefully went towards the wooden entrance door, and knocked. No response. He knocked again, louder this time. Again, no response. Finally, he saw a rusty door bell to his left side, and rang it a few times.

This time he heard an annoyed "I'm already coming! Give me some time for the hell of it!", and ten seconds later, Alicia opened the door, looking like she'd been thrown out of her bed – her hair was totally messy, and she had a very sleepy look on her.

"What the hell do you – SCOURGE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!", she had expected a post deliverer or a very persistent/smart salesman, who had wanted to sell her something so badly, he thought the best time would be morning so they'd buy any shit he was selling, just to be left alone and sleep. But not her ex!

"Er, hi… Alicia… um… I wanted to… you know… see how you were doin'… catch up maybe...", he stuttered helplessly.

"But why so early?", Alicia asked in an executioner's icy cold voice. Scourge looked down a bit. He had for some strange reason never looked so embarrassed in his life. At least for what Alicia knew.

That's when she noticed the bad weather. "Ok, since you're already here, and I've wanted to speak about something with you anyway, and this isn't the best weather to walk away or stay outside, so… make yourself at home.", she sighed.

"Thanks, Al", he said.

_He… said **THANKS**!_, was her first reaction. The next was: _He called me _Al_... _That had been his nickname for her. She hadn't heard it for such a long time…

Scourge followed her into the living room. He carefully sat on the couch. Lucky guy he was, he hadn't gotten wet. Alicia meanwhile had decided to make tea for them – it was always better to ponder about things as heavy as what the Anti-Princess and Anti-Hedgehog had to discuss with a fine warm drink, especially in deep winter.

The squirrel girl placed two steaming cups of tea on the small table before her television, the favourite of each of them. Passion Fruit for her, black for him.

She sat down in front of him, and spoke up after a bit of silence. "So, Scourge, what brings you here?"

"It's kind of complicated...", he started, and told her all. About his feeling to want to do good, how he broke up with Fiona, retold Miles' and Rosy's conversation, and ended with how he was wondering if she could relate in some way or another.

Alicia listened quietly and attentively, and got more worried with each word his mouth spit out. _What_ was happening with them? The girl took a great gulp.

"I've been noticing strange things as well", she began, "starting with the fact that my father, like you correctly heard from Miles, died a few hours ago. He had shown typical symptoms of poisoning with the Torture Liquid, but according to a scanner, it was not he himself who was attacked, but King Max from Prime Mobius! And to think that both my brother and the Prime guy, Elias, ran off somewhere – Mobius is in Sally Acorn's and probably Blue's hands. And Moebius in ours. But this is bad, and I mean, _really_ bad. Because, like you, I want to be good! And just yesterday I was perfectly fine with being evil. You know there's only one explanation for this, right? Sally must have become a good girl gone bad. And either caused by Blue, or he got flung along with her, which explains _your_ bad boy gone good thing. And since King Max is dead by poisoning, it's highly likely it has got something to do with them – maybe it _was _them! Just imagine what Mobius and the other zones due to affection would become! Only take a look at us!"

"Crap. You're right. This is bad. But, why don't we just not do anything, but simply go along with it, with the wave they bring? We won't be able to do something anyway. Only option for us to stop this madness is killing them, and this would be us digging our own grave, literally!", Scourge replied, after Alicia's words sunk in.

"They'll probably marry...", Alicia said weakly.

"Would this be a problem for you?"

"No, not exactly... just... I mean... what about you? And you'll probably cheat on me anyway. And before you say: "We're now good after all", well, why do good guys cheat on their significant others then? I... don't want to have you... uncomfortable.", Alicia whispered and finally looked down at her feet ashamed, her face flushing an alarming shade of red.

"I will _not_ cheat on you ever again, Al. I promise. It was stupid anyway. You were way cooler than those two, and much more sexy anyway. And I liked you. I really did, and I still do. So...", out of nowhere (not even he himself knew from where) he pulled out a black velvet box, and went on one knee. He surprised both of them with opening it, a shiny engagement ring made of silver, and a big diamond sparkling on it, looking out.

And then he asked the question. When he had been lying in bed with Fiona, he would never have expected this day/morning to turn out like this. And yet it did. He asked: "Princess Alicia Acorn, will you marry me?"

Alicia covered her mouth with the right hand, while he held her left one. She couldn't believe it. It took her a while to proceed the information. A deep and awkward silence spread between them, while a few minutes passed. In the background, they heard the clock struck 3 in the morning.

She tried to speak, but simply couldn't get a sound out. When the silence had endured at least ten minutes, Scourge cleared his throat. "It's okay if you don't want to... I don't want to... er, won't force or rush you into anything..."

That's when the sound came out. Just a while ago suppressed, now louder than ever. "YES!", she cried out, "YES! A MILLION TIMES; YES!", she threw her arms around him, and smashed her lips against his very own.

Scourge grinned, took her left hand, put the ring on it, and kissed her back happily. Mentally, he wondered just where the box had come from, but frankly, he couldn't find any reason as to why he should care.

* * *

**5th January 3246, Noon  
**

**Moebius**

**Anti-Castle Acorn, balcony  
**

**3rd Person's POV**

"Habitants of Moebius!", Scourge exclaimed through a microphone. His voice was reinforced by dozens of speakers, which was quite needed. The entire population had been summoned, the crowd of billions murmuring, speculating, screaming...

"Surely you wonder as to why I have called in this meeting! There are a few announcements to make. Two are bad news, one is good. Let's start with the bad. I must first inform you that me and your Queen Fiona broke up – meaning, she is not your Queen anymore. She has left the castle. If she asks for shelter to any of you, I forbid it officially. Also, I have gotten hold of the information that the old King Maxx has passed away. Apparently, his Prime version has been poisoned, thus killing him. As to tradition, I would have to step down for his son, Prince Maxx II. But it is common knowledge that he has disappeared. In this case, we will await the traditional eight days. If there is no sign that he is still alive – meaning letters, calls, or even showing up – his other child, Princess Alicia II, will take up the crown on the 17th. This brings me to my next announcement. You may remember a time when we both were together. We split up when she found me cheating on her. However, in a few years, shit happens – we've reconciled. Alicia, come up here!"

Murmurs were head within the crowd. "What?", "Reconciled?", "King Maxx dead?", were the most common ones.

Somebody in the front exclaimed: "My, oh my, it's true!", after the person saw somebody walking up. Alicia stepped up, clad in a lovely navy blue dress. Finally, she chose to stand on Scourge's right.

Deafening applause was heard. Everybody had preferred Alicia as a Queen over Fiona _by far_.

"However, there's a second part to this announcement. 'Reconciled' means, we're back together. And closer than ever before." He lifted Alicia's hand. Collective gasps came from the crowd when they saw the ring on her finger.

In the distance, somebody started to cry extremely loud, long, insane and high-pitched, shattering the window glass and most likely busting one or two eardrums. "_S__SSSSCCCCCOOOOUUUUUUURRRRRRGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY__! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_", yep, _that_ was Rosy the rascal. They'd have to watch out for her. She obviously hadn't yet given up on Scourge, unlike her Prime, Amy Rose, had on Sonic.

Next to her, a random civilian exclaimed: "My glasses! You filthy bitch!", since his had gotten shattered with her scream, too. The guy tried to hit her, but missed and hit somebody _behind_ him (Rosy was to his left), because the dude was practically blind now. Lucky for him, he apparently hadn't lost his hearing. Rosy's section turned nearly into a full-on brawl, which got stopped when Scourge cleared his throat loudly again.

"No matter if Maxx or Alicia will take the throne – our marriage is to be held the 31st January. Well, this was it. You may go home now.", he finished. The people ran off, stormed guards away, and, like with all gigantic crowds, especially Moebian ones, the place looked now like a battlefield. The thing with Rosy's scream hadn't exactly helped with that.

"Phew, it's done.", Scourge breathed out.

"Boy, let's hope my brother ain't showing up.", Alicia retorted.

"Yeah...", Scourge agreed, his look in the distance. He turned around, and gave her a kiss on the lips, which she returned happily.

* * *

**14th January 3246, 3.28 PM**

**Moebius**

**Anti-Castle Acorn  
**

**3rd Person's POV**

There had been no signs of Maxx. The planning for the crowning had been started just a few minutes ago. The "vicar" was polishing his black pentagram after refreshing the black lacquer. The Suppression Squad were annoyed, since they got stuck with placing the banks and tables. All besides Miles, who was ordered to design the invitations and coordinate everything else, and Boomer, who was to watch for Rosy. Her reaction at the announcement "marriage" worried everybody.

The entire week she'd been acting even more psychotic than the time she heard about Fiona and found Scourge sleeping with her. And after her rage, nobody wanted to get on her wrong side ever again. Even Anti-Knuckles, who was just as gullible as his Prime, though it showed mostly in the fact that he was in _this _world more of a pacifist**** (Really stupid. Pacifist in Anti-Mobius. Well, he's a Knuckles, what do you expect?) eventually left her alone.

But, I was getting off track. Miles currently questioned the engaged couple about the crowning colour and reception theme, and since he was at it already, he did the wedding colour and reception theme too, so he'd know what to design and coordinate. People kept on arguing, and it was just boring, so I'll skip ahead for a bit.

* * *

**17th January 3246, 10 AM**

**Moebius**

**Catacombs**

**Alicia's POV*******

The crowning would take place in the catacombs, like each time a Moebian royal was crowned. They were the equivalent to the churches of Mobius. But in a special one, like in Saint-Remi, where the French kings were crowned. It was largely different to the crowning of Sally in Mobius that took place right now (we were pretty sure that the instinctive words of Scourge to make it take place today had this as reason). Still, I went up a few stairs, just dimly illuminated by a few black candles on the edges.

The vicar, clad in pure black, held his pentagram up.

"Princess Alicia Acorn", he said sharply, "do you swear on this pentagram that you shall forever be mean and a true child of the devil, like the Queen of Anti-Mobius should be?", he laid my left hand fingers on it.

That was the by far hardest. I crossed my right hand fingers unseen, and replied dutifully: "I swear."

"Do you swear that even though you are most evil, that you will not let your people be harmed by outsiders?", easy, since I'm good now.

"I swear."

"Will you swear to rule under an evil and cruel hand?"

This one is middle, but if I rule as a good person would, I'll rule Moebians cruelly since they will be forbidden to do bad!

"I swear."

"If you approve-", the vicar started, but Scourge already cried out the first hail-yell. The rest of the Suppression Squad joined in, and I smirked. Dunderheads! The rest of the guests screamed too.

Sourly at the interruption, the vicar simply placed the Moebian queen's tiara of heavy silver on my head. Cheers shook the hall.

* * *

**A few hours later**

I had gone down, walked off, got driven to the castle, and partied there. Last party for me, since I'll forbid alcohol (and smoking) for under 18s, and drugs anyway, when we have started our reform.

Not much to say about this, just that I ended up sleeping publicly with Scourge... but before that, we had an interesting conversation, me and him.

"_WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE! YELLOW SUBMARINE, YELLOW SUBMARINE! WE ALL LIVE..._", drunk Miles had sung really false and obnoxiously loud, before he smack banged with his head into his plate of food, making a squishy kind of sound, and started to snore. The Beatles! Shudder... the sixties were such a gruesome time...

Scourge came over and breathed down my neck in that sexy way of his.

"So, Al, you didn't really swear, did ya?"

"Think I'm stupid?!", I hissed, maybe a bit too loud. But they're all so drunk they either won't remember or already passed out, so there's no problem about that. "I crossed my fingers, dimwit.", I sneered the last word, a frown on my angelic face.

"Whoa, cool it, Al! I just thought maybe ya didn't have time for that.", he defended himself.

"Ok, good."

He suddenly hugged me from behind, his fingers slowly sliding under my black top. He was _so_ totally wasted, but I couldn't care less. His hands moved under my lingerie, opened my bra... and, well, we started to fuck. After a while, we passed out, too.

* * *

**31st January 3246, Scourge and Alicia's wedding, 10 AM  
**

**Moebius**

**Catacombs (again)**

**3rd Person POV**

Groom: Scourge

Bride: Alicia

Best Man: Patch D'Coolette

Maid of Honour: Marie Acorn; unknown cousin of Alicia

Bridesmaids: None

Flower Girl: None

Ring's Bearer: Miles Prower

"Okay.", Miles said, "the topper fits now. Is your (future) highness pleased now?", the last part was accompanied by an eye roll, along with an obvious scowl on his face, although he tried to look as neutral and dignified as one could in his position. He wasn't exactly pleased. Ring's bearer – the evil kid – er, adolescent – genius fox could endure that. But dresser for Scourge? _That _was utterly humiliating.

"Yes. You may go now. To get dressed yourself. I'm not going to let you show up like that. And wash your hair – it's greasy.", Scourge sneered.

Miles turned on his heel and left, slamming the door shut. "That's gel, you faggot of a groom!", he muttered under his breath. Scourge flinched (mainly because of the door, not because of the insult). He had pretty sensible ears.

With Miles now out of the room, he was left alone with his best man. He wasn't exactly close with Patch, but he was the only one he remotely got along with from the boys, so it had to be him.

"So, Scourge, 'ow did you manage zat? Alicia forgeeveeng you? Zat eez remarkable, eet eez endeed. And why did you try anyway?", Scourge was for once glad that Miles burst back in, commenting: "They're ready.", so he didn't have to answer that. What could one like him reply to that?

* * *

**In the next room, an hour later (11 AM)**

A rock band started playing a big hit the green hedgehog couldn't care about identifying as a wedding march. If anyone from Prime Mobius had watched this, they'd see just how different weddings (and everything else) were in that dimension. Different in an extremely barbaric way.

Alicia wore a very short black dress, which revealed by far more than it covered. Scourge needed all his self-control not to drool at the sight he got. It hugged her figure perfectly, and with that, she wore black slut-stockings in her too black 10 inch heels. Still, the feet managed to stay secure. Spotting him, she smirked, and winked seductively at her fiancé, a tiny bit leaning in so he'd see something (good, hell of a lot) from her cleavage, but at the same time made sure nothing would fall out. The green womanizer-hog smirked back, and realized shocked, that his tail was wagging. It was worth it, however, when his fiancée giggled a bit. It was one of his favourite sounds in the world, though he'd never ever admit it.

His train of thought got cut off, when the vicar (the same sour-gherkin from the coronation) exclaimed: "NO TOUCHING!", and hit an ugly wolf Moebian who groped at Alicia with a stick he had pulled out from God knows where. Scourge sent a death glare in the guy's direction. The wolf cowered immediately, a worried expression forming on his face.

"Now that this is established – Queen Alicia II., Scourge the hedgehog, up here!", he ordered.

_He _so _hasn't gotten laid enough __lately__, the poor man..._, somehow everyone present had to think in this very moment.

Hedgehog and squirrel did as told, and stood in front of a large and comfy looking bed. It'd be used later on. The vicar sat on a chair, laid back, snapped his fingers, and signalised Miles with his absolutely sour face to throw the rings at him. The fox wore a hideous suit (at least Miles thought this way) and couldn't wait to get all this shit over and done with.

"If anybody has a reason like being an ex who is still "in love" with the groom/bride, or anything else argumentative that speaks out against this marriage, say it now or shut your fucking mouth up until you lose your sorry life.", the vicar added bored. He did that every day after all. Routine. Only difference was that today it were the rulers he joined together.

People watched worried, and turned their heads in each direction. They all had half expected Rosy to show up for this moment, but fortunately, no sound came out, and no sight of her either.

"Since nobody appears to be against this union before the devil, we shall move on. Scourge the hedgehog, will you, no matter if sick or healthy, rich or poor, and all that crap, forever fuck and care for Queen Alicia II.?", the vicar grumbled.

"Yeah, Mister.", Scourge replied the equivalent of "I do", with a few things in his mind.

"Queen Alicia II., will you do the same for Scourge the hedgehog?"

"Yeah, Mister."

He gave the two the rings, let the two slip them on, and said: "So, now fuck the bride 'cos you're officially husband and wife in front of the devil now."

* * *

**(WARNING: SKIP THAT PART UNLESS YOU'RE 16+ OR FEEL UP TO IT! ****(It might be bad since it's not only the first time I'm trying to write a thing like this, but also want to keep it not too graphic ****and them doing it fast****, ****but I know either graphic or bad limes/lemons, ****and then it's a couple I've never written anything ****for b****efore****.)****) **

Scourge had waited for that moment way too long, at least according to him. He pulled his _wife_ into his arms, and pressed his lips strongly against hers. She hastily returned the kiss, grinding against his body, specifically his lower region. Both weren't all that comfortable with doing IT publically, and were in desperate need for one another, _fast_, which resulted in them mutually though non verbally agreeing to a quickie.

The hedgehog fumbled for the zip of her dress, and as soon as he found it, threw it off. Alicia, now only wearing her "foot" wear and black, lacy underwear, took the time to unbutton his vest, and loosened his tie. After that, she moved on to his shirt. Scourge just let go of her so she could free his upper body of the clothing, and as soon as it was bare, he kissed her again, even rougher this time.

He licked across her lower lip, asking for entrance, which Alicia gladly granted. His tongue slid over her teeth, explored her mouth... and touched her own. Alicia immediately used her tongue to engage him in a battle, while his hands sneaked behind her back, searching for the opening of her bra. He unclipped it, and pulled it off her shoulders. Alicia's breasts were large, but not Rouge size, and perky. Scourge squeezed the left one lightly, and started massaging the right one, receiving a moan from his now wife. She grinded against him once again, and both groaned into each other's mouths.

Alicia's hands meanwhile ran further south, and slowly unzipped his trousers. They fell down, revealing his black boxers, and a large erection. She pulled the boxers off all the same, and started stroking his member with one hand. 'It' twitched happily at the attention it got. Her other put itself under his balls, and squeezed them lightly.

Scourge moaned quietly, and took this as a hint to more. He broke the snog, and kissed his way down, stopping briefly at her throat to suck on a certain spot, until he reached her breasts. The green hedgehog started to suck on her right nipple, while his right hand massaged her left. His left hand ran up and down her torso, until he decided to throw off her panties. When he reached them, his hand moved between her thighs, touching the fabric of the clothing. To his surprise, it was wet already. He started to rub against her pussy, receiving even more moans from Alicia. "Scourge...", she pressed out weakly.

Said person smirked, and pulled her panties down. As soon as she was practically bare in front of him, two of his fingers entered her vagina. Meanwhile, his mouth and other hand had switched. Another finger (his thumb) began to rub against her clit, while the fingers inside her moved in circles, deeper and deeper... it didn't take long at all until she felt herself close. Her sounds had gone from steadily louder moans to begging whimpers.

During that, she continued to give Scourge a heavy hand job, the hedgehog was fully hard and drew close, too. But not wanting to waste a drop of his cum, he pulled his fingers out of her, let his mouth release her hard nipple, and placed her firmly on the bed. He freed his member from her merciless hands, and spread her legs to get a better entrance.

He positioned himself before her flower, but rubbed against it beforehand. It was not their first time – _that _had been while they had been together years ago. It was seldom for Moebians to come into the marriage, if they got married at all, as virgins.

Alicia finally had enough. She pulled Scourge down on her, to get him inside of her, and at last he was in her with all his length. The hedgehog, knowing his cock fully in her, started thrusting at a speed rivalling his Prime counterparts while running. The squirrel tried her best at keeping up, but he was way too fast. He quickly managed to hit her sweet spot, over and over again.

Alicia started to scream out his name, gradually louder and louder. Scourge, even though he tried to suppress it, couldn't help but doing so too. The two felt themselves about to reach their peaks faster than they had expected.

"SCOURGE! *pant* I'M-I'M GONNA *pant* CUM!", Alicia exclaimed, her word flow broken multiple times by panting. At the same time, her walls started to clench around his member.

"M-*pant* ME TOO, *pant* ALICIA! *pant* *pant* CUM WITH ME!", Scourge screamed back, finally making one last thrust, before...

"SCOURGE!", Alicia yelled out when she orgasmed, her juices flowing all over his dick.

"ALICIA!", Scourge shouted at the same time, his seed shooting inside her.

**(****You can continue reading now)**

* * *

The vicar waited until Scourge and Alicia had cleaned the mess, and dressed themselves again. They came back up, and he placed on Scourge's head the heavy silver crown of Anti-Mobius' king.

"OKAY, since that has been completed, you are allowed to go now.", the vicar told the guests. "All besides Best Man and Maid of Honour. They'll have to sign the wedding contract."

Masses stormed out of the catacombs, finally wanting to breathe air again. Patch and Marie Acorn, a kinswoman of Alicia, stepped up and signed the wedding contract. Scourge and Alicia walked towards them, and they signed the contract too. All four walked off, to the carriage that awaited them. The vicar was, as always after this sort of ceremony, left alone, dragged the bed out of reach of anything that can burn, lightened a fire and watched as the flames destroyed it. Another part of his marrying-people routine.

* * *

**Yard of Anti-Castle Acorn, 12.30 AM**

The current number one of the charts boomed out of speakers, so loud you could hear it in a 100 mile radius. Scourge and Alicia received congratulations from everybody, and sat on the seats reserved for king and queen. Everywhere you heard people babbling, as long as they spoke loud enough, and most waited in the queue at the bar, to get a few drinks. Alcoholic, of course. The newly-weds kissed each other warmly, until somebody cleared his throat. It was the Best Man, Patch.

"Can I get your attention please? Zanks. I am ze Best Man, Patch D'Coolette, and eet eez tradition for me to make ze first speech." Everybody stopped doing whatever they were doing, it was eventually one of the highlights of the after-wedding party.

"Eet eez a special day today, the day Scourge got 'itched after all! Never zought zis would 'appen. Deed you?", he continued. People laughed. Patch waited until it died down.

"I am still not understanding why Alicia forgave 'im, but eet eez really cute. Maybe she wanted to destroy 'is life, which eez very eveel." In the background, Alicia shook her head, smiling to herself. Scourge desperately tried to suppress a laugh, just barely managing it. Miles on the opposite side of the table rolled his eyes.

"Now, I wish you two many eveel, many kids raised in eveel, etcetera, etcetera. End of the speech.", he finished. Very small and weak applause proved the speech's end, since there were much better ones in history, even in Moebius'. Patch stepped down and took his seat again.

The rest of the day passed rather peacefully. All were drunk, laughed, and partied themselves dead. A few hours after, Scourge and Alicia parted from the guests.

But behind a bush, a golden furred hedgehog raised his invisible (or just non-existent) eyebrows. _So, so, so... strange. Wonder what Maxx's gonna say when I'll tell him about all of this..._, and perished into nowhere.

* * *

**FINALLY I did it! This took way too long. Sorry for those who have paitiently waited.**

**A/Ns:**

***: You don't deem it rape in Moebius, but sex without having asked beforehand, and most girls/boys "raped" just enjoy it.**

****: Rosy is said to speak in a sing-sang voice to prove her instable mentality, and I'm trying to let her speak like that, but I'm not really good at writing slur and things like that**

*****: Being Moebians, I imagine they're all satanists.**

******: Read it up on SonicWiki if you don't believe me, I could hardly believe it too.**

*******: I skipped the entire part about Rob, Antoine and Amy, since Rosy was for self-preservation NOT invited to _anything_, and Anti-Rob got killed by his own brother. **

**Now, I'll start on the next chapter for the translation, and then on part two - first a chapter this story, then translation, I'll make it be.**

_**Pretty please with a cherry on top, review!**_


End file.
